Happen Ending
by KazekageLaxy
Summary: [3rd SEQUEL UP] Kai adalah manusia egois dan Kyungsoo ingin mengendalikan lelaki itu sesekali. "Tapi jika dia bersedia berlutut dan menjatuhkan harga dirinya padaku, aku akan menerimanya kembali." [KaiSoo] Gender Switch/GS! Oneshoot! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Happen Ending**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **Others**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Gender Switch/GS, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU NOT LIKE !**

 **WARNING THYPO**

 **AND**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Author: KazekageLaxy_**

* * *

"Jadi.."

Kyungsoo menggantungkan ucapannya, melipat kedua tangan didepan dada menatap sosok lelaki tan yang masih diam membisu di sofa dengan satu batang rokok disudut bibirnya.

"Kau itu terlalu egois. Harta dan kehormatan membuatmu tidak pernah mau mengalah pada orang lain." Kyungsoo mengoreksi dengan tajam, menyindir kearah Kai yang kini tengah menatapnya sengit.

"Kau fikir aku begitu?" Desisnya.

"Tentu. Dan aku menghabiskan satu tahun penuh dalam kesia-siaan karna menjalin hubungan dengan putra Bungsu Kim Joonmyeon." Kai –Lelaki tan– itu membuang rokoknya kesal, bangkit mendekati Kyungsoo dengan kilatan tajam dimatanya. Namun Kyungsoo tidak akan mau kalah, dia mengangkat dagunya tinggi menyamai kesombongan lelaki tan yang _notabe_ adalah kekasihnya ini.

"Lalu apa maumu?"

"Berhentilah bersikap egois." Kai mendecih, menatap Kyungsoo dengan sorot mata yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa bersikap seperti itu Kyungsoo." Jawabnya membela diri dan Kyungsoo mencibir.

"Yeah..Karna kau selalu merasa kaulah yang paling benar." Urat-urat dileher lelaki itu menonjol mendengar ejekan Kyungsoo, tanda bahwa Kai benar-benar sangat tersinggung dengan ucapan kekashnya, namun dia hanya diam dengan sorot mata elang yang mampu mengintimidasi siapapun.

"Lalu apa maumu?" Kini nada suaranya terdengar menahan amarah.

"Putus. Aku lelah dengan sikapmu itu."

Ada beberapa detik yang terlewati dalam keheningan sebelum Kai terbahak dengan keras. Apa? putus? Omong kosong macam apa ini?

Sementara melihat Kai tertawa, Kyungsoo hanya memasang senyum remehnya.

"Tertawalah Kim Kai." Tawanya reda dan raut wajah Kai menjadi tidak terbaca. Ekor mata Kyungsoo melirik kepalan tangan lelaki itu, sepertinya dia benar–benar marah. Tapi jangan khwatir, meski Kai adalah manusia paling egois dan kasar dimuka bumi ini, tapi dia tidak akan pernah bersikap kasar padanya. Itulah hal tidak ter'egois yang Kai lakukan dihidupnya.

"Kau masih bisa mendapatkan gadis lain yang lebih mengerti diluar sana Kai. _Byee~_ " Kyungsoo berbalik pergi dan seringaian tercipta di _heartlips_ merahnya saat Kai hanya diam membeku seperti patung. Terpukul? Atau merasa dihianati? Kyungsoo tidak peduli apa pemikiran Kai nantinya, dia hanya tidak tahan berhubungan dengan Kai yang memiliki sikap egois tinggi dan tidak bisa dikendalikan. Harta dan Kekuasan membuatnya kerap kali berbuat seenak hatinya, dan itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo memilih putus. Hm, Jika bertanya apakah Kyungsoo senang? Jawabannya _tidak_. Dia telah menjalin hubungan hampir satu tahun dengan Kai, melewati _berbagai hal bersama_ dan, Ah! Kyungsoo masih mencintai Kai. Tapi~ Kita lihat saja nanti, apakah Kai bisa berubah?

"Putus? Haha." Sepeninggalan Kyungsoo, lelaki tan itu tertawa, menertawakan drinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya menggeram frustasi. Dia kemudian mengamuk hingga perabotan mewah dikamar itu hancur menjadi kepingan-kepingan retak dilantai. Heii~ Sepertinya lelaki tan itu merasa..marah? _Well_ ya, sifat temperamennya memang sulit dikendalikan.

"Kyungsoo! Arrgh! Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku. Brengsek!" Kai kembali memaki, mengarahkan kepalan tinjunya kearah kaca rias, membuat kamar mewahnya benar–benar hancur. Kaca itu retak dan luruh dengan menyedihkan kelantai bersamaan rembesan darah yang keluar dari sela–sela jarinya. Wajah tampannya terlihat mengerikan, amarahnya benar–benar terbakar saat ini. _Dia ingin miliknya kembali_. Titik! Dan Kai akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berita putus hubungan antara Kai dan Kyungsoo mulai menyebar luas kepenjuru kampus, dari mulut satu kemulut lainnya hingga topik ini menjadi trending topic terpanas dikampus tempat Kai dan Kyungsoo kuliah. _Well_ , apapun yang menyangkut tentang Kai terutama masalah asmara memang akan selalu menjadi berita ter _Wow_ , karna apa? Karna Kai adalah orang yang paling popular dikampusnya. Kaya, terpandang, pintar dan keren. _Hell_ , siapa yang tidak menginginkannya? Setiap gadis akan bertekuk lutut dan mengejar-ngejarnya. Dia itu lelaki terkenal!

"Kai, kudengar kau putus dengan Kyungsoo? Benarkah?"

Seorang gadis dengan pakaian sexy itu mendekat, bertanya dengan ekspresi penasaran yang berlebihan. Kai menatap sekilas kearah bagian dada atasnya yang terekspos, kemudian mendecih jijik.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya acuh. Namun gadis berambut pirang itu menahan lengannya dengan nekat.

"Eh, tapi Kai–"

"KUBILANG BUKAN RUSANMU!" Dan bentakan itu sukses membuat gadis pirang itu terhenyak, mundur selangkah dengan takut. Dia salah sasaran dengan membangunkan Singa yang sedang murka.

"Jangan pernah berbicara tentang hal yang bodoh, _Bitch_! Kyungsoo tetap kekasihku." Kai mendesis marah, seperti ular cobra yang siap menyemburkan racun, kemudian kembali melangkah dengan rahang yang mengatup keras. Sialan! Kyungsoo belum benar-benar putus dengannya, Kyungsoo masih _miliknya_. Dan tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu-gugatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu berlalu tanpa arah yang pasti. Tak ada komunikasi ataupun pertemuan dengan Kyungsoo, gadis itu menghilang dengan alasan mengambil cuti kampus dan itu benar-benar membuat seorang Kai merasa frustasi. Di rindu Kyungsoo..menginginkan Kyungsoo dan, Argh! Banyak hal yang Kai rindukan dari sosok gadis mungil tersebut. Jadii.. kata Putus yang Kyungsoo ucapkan sungguhan? Sial! Seharusnya Kai memprediksi bahwa hal semacam ini akan terjadi.

"Brengsek!"

Kai mengumpat, membuat sebagian orang mayoritas lelaki di ruang Gym itu menoleh kearahnya. Bahkan mencoba berolahraga sebagai pengalihan dari memikirkan Kyungsoo tidak berhasil. Dengan kesal Kai bangkit, meraih jaketnya dan pergi keluar, meninggalkan sebagaian orang yang bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi pada lelaki tan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai fikir, Kyungsoo akan menarik ucapannya dan kembali. Namun tidak! Kyungsoo benar-benar meninggalkannya pergi. Putus? Apakah mereka telah berjalan sendiri? Cih, tidak ada yang bisa memisahkannya dari Kyungsoo.

Kai meraih ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi nomor ponsel Kyungsoo, namun hanya suara operator yang menjawabnya. Sial! Umpatan keluar dari bibir tebalnya. Dan entah karna apa, lelaki tan itu kini membuka social medianya. Dan, disanalah sebuah akun yang biasanya selalu Kai kunjungi terpampang diberandanya. Sial! Banyak Likers yang memuji foto cantik Kyungsoo. Oh! Shit! Gadis itu mengunggah fotonya yang memakai dress pantai berwarna biru laut disebuah pantai. Lihat ekspresinya. Matanya tersenyum dengan binar yang manis, sementara rambutnya berantakan tertiup angin. Oh! Senyum itu sangat polos, namun hanya Kai yang mampu melihat dengan jelas bahwa itu bukanlah sebuah senyum polos, tapi senyum nakal yang penuh _keliaran_. Rahangnya mengeras membaca setiap pujian dan kata-kata manis dikolom komentar. Brengsek! Kai mengurungkan untuk memberi 'Like' foto yang Kyungsoo unggah. Tidak..tidak. Hanya Kai seorang yang boleh memuji foto itu. Hanya Kai seorang!

Mereka telah melewati banyak hal bersama. Oh! Jangan lupakan juga bahwa tubuh keduanya sudah pernah _bersatu_ , bahkan Kai adalah _'lelaki pertamanya'_ lalu tak terhitung berapa kali Kai memberikan _'tanda cinta'_ kepermukaan kulit Kyungsoo. Bukankah itu tanda bahwa Kyungsoo hanya _milik_ nya seorang? Yeah~ Benar. Kai telah _menandai milik_ nya. Secara harfiah, Kyungsoo adalah milknya. Oh! Kenapa hal ini tak terfikirkan? Kai tertawa dengan opininya sendiri. Bukankah sudah dibilang? Kai selalu mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Haii~ Kau seorang diri Kyungsoo?"

Gadis mungil bermata bulat itu memutar kepalanya, mendapati sosok lelaki tinggi dengan senyum lebar itu mendekati tempat duduknya. Kyungsoo membalas dengan senyum kecil.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Chanyeol."

Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi itu menarik kursi didekat Kyungsoo, memperhatikan gadis itu lekat.

"Kau putus dengan Kai?" Tanyanya setengah tidak percaya, Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Oh, ayolah. Ini sudah dua minggu lamanya dan kenapa berita picisan itu belum juga musnah?

"Gosip telah menyebar secepat itu?" Chanyeol mengangguk, mengangkat sebelah alisnya naik memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dalam, dia tahu apa maksud dari ucapannya barusan.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya bosan." Jawab Kyungsoo acuh dan mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kau denganku saja?" Kyungsoo terdiam, mengedip menatap wajah Chanyeol yang tengah serius itu.

"Aku–"

" _Didalam mimpimu!"_

Kyungsoo belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol sampai sebuah suara berat mendahuluinya. Keduanya memutar kepala kebelakang, mendapati sosok Kai yang entah sejak kapan telah bersandar didinding belakang mereka. Tatapannya tidak biasa, membuat Chanyeol merasa waspada seketika.

"Kau tidak memiliki hak apapun atasnya Kai." Ucapnya memperingati.

"Bicara denganku?" Kai menaikkan alisnya angkuh, menatap remeh kearah Chanyeol.

"Lalu, apa hakmu atasnya?" Kai mendekat hingga lelaki itu kini berada tepat didepan Kyungsoo, menatapnya sekilas kemudian beralih kearah Chanyeol.

"Lelaki sepertimu, tak pantas untuk Kyungsoo." Lanjut Chanyeol sengit.

"Apa aku bertanya pendapatmu?" Kai terkekeh melihat ekspresi marah milik Chanyeol, kemudian menunduk berbisik ditelinganya.

"Catat ini tuan Park! Kyungsoo hanya milikku dan tetap milikku!" Setelahnya Kai menatap Kyungsoo dan meraih tangan gadis itu untuk segera beranjak. Kyungsoo hanya diam tak menolak, namun seringaian tipis terlihat dibibir tebalnya.

Kai lantas membawanya keatap kampus yang kebetulan kosong. Gadis itu tenang, ini sudah sesuai dugaannya.

"Ada perlu apa Kai- _sshi_?"

Terdengar suara decakan dari lidah Kai, lelaki tan itu menoleh kearah Kyungsoo. Cih! Panggilan itu sangat menjijikkan.

"Kenapa ponselmu tak bisa dihubungi?" Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya, melepaskan paksa tangannya dari genggaman kuat milik Kai dan lelaki itu membiarkannya.

"Itu hakku, kenapa kau mengurusnya?" Rahang lelaki didepannya mengeras. Kai tak suka dengan reaksi Kyungsoo yang seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau tak bisa melakukan itu padaku Kyungsoo. Cukup dua minggu untuk penderitaanku."

"Dan satu tahun untukku." Kyungsoo mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kedepan, menunjuk lelaki tersebut.

"Kau tetap milikku." Ucap Kai mutlak tanpa ada penolakan, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Lihat! Itulah yang tidak aku suka, Kau egois Kai. Seharusnya aku lebih banyak menghabiskan liburan di busan." Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya berniat pergi, namun dengan cepat pula Kai menahannya.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya Kyungsoo?" Ada kemarahan disetiap ucapannya, dan Kyungsoo semakin mendekati kemenangan. Gadis itu menolak genggaman Kai, namun dengan kuat pula Kai semakin menahannya, membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa lari.

"Pergi darimu!"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Lihat! Kau kembali egois." Kyungsoo menghentakkan tangannya kuat dan kali ini terlepas. Dia tahu Kai hanya akan diam tanpa berbuat kasar, dia tidak akan berani. Ada keheningan saat Kyungsoo mulai melangkah, namun saat langkah yang ketiga, sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan untukmu?"

Kyungsoo menyeringai puas.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, asalkan kau mau menerimaku kembali, aku akan melakukannya." Kyungsoo masih diam dalam posisinya sampai–

"Memohonlah padaku Kim Jongin!"

Hening untuk sesaat, namun detik berikutnya terdengar suara benturan antara lutut dengan lantai keramik. Oh! Seorang Kim Jongin yang egois telah menjatuhkan harga dirinya untuk Kyungsoo saat ini. Haha! _Gotcha_ Do Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu? Kadang orang lain berfikir status tinggiku itu sangat menyenangkan. Aku hidup dalam kekayaan harta yang berlimpah, aku memiliki segalanya yang aku butuhkan sampai akhirnya sifat egois sudah menjadi sebagian dari diriku. Tapi..percayalah bahwa aku tidak memiliki cinta dari orang yang seharusnya mencintaiku. Cinta tidak bisa dibeli oleh emas ataupun istana. Dan kau tahu?" Kai mendongak, menatap Kyungsoo yang masih membelakanginya.

"Aku rela mengorbankan apapun untuk mendapat cinta darimu Kyungsoo.. Aku mencintaimu melebihi apapun. Hanya kau..kau yang membuatku merasa harus menghancurkan dunia jika kau tidak menerimaku kembali..Tolong! Jangan buat aku gila Kyungsoo."

Kai menunduk. Harga dirinya telah jatuh untuk Kyungsoo dan dia tidak peduli itu. Asalkan Kyungsoo kembali, asalkan Kyungsoo..

 _Grep!_

Sebuah lengan kecil memeluk lehernya erat, membuat aroma Chamomile yang harum meyakinkan Kai bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar telah kembali. Aroma yang dia rindukan kini tengah mendekapnya hangat.

"Kau itu orang ter-egois yang pernah aku temui didunia ini. Kai bodoh! Tapi aku mencintaimu.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ahh.."

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan saat Kai mencabut miliknya dari dalam dirinya, gadis itu kemudian terpejam pelan menikmati sisa–sisa _rice cakes_ hebatnya dengan Kai, bersamaan dengan itu dia merasakan sebuah kecuapan basah dan panjang mendarat didahinya lembut.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah." Kai mengecup bibirnya kemudian tangan nakalnya dengan tidak sopan meremas kecil dada Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu mendengus pelan, membalikkan badannya sementara Kai nampak masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Kyungsoo tidak tidur, gadis itu hanya memejamkan mata.

 _Klek!_

Beberapa waktu berlalu dan sepertinya Kai sudah selesai mandi, Kyungsoo lalu membalikkan badannya dan menemukan sosok Kai keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. Rambutnya basah dan wajahnya nampak segar. Kyungsoo hanya diam, memperhatikan lelaki itu memakai pakaian santainya. Kyungsoo memperhatikan tubuh kekasihnya itu. Yeah, setelah adegan berlutut itu Kyungsoo memang menerima Kai kembali sih.

"Badanmu bagus.." Puji Kyungsoo dengan suara serak, membuat Kai terkekeh pelan.

"Baru menyadarinya? Tentu saja, aku membentuknya agar sanggup _memperkosamu_ setiap malam." Jawabnya dengan kekehan licik, Kyungsoo mendelik tidak terima. Dia fikir menjadi yang dimasuki itu tidak sakit?

"Kau semakin mesum. Seharusnya aku berfikir dua kali untuk menerimamu kembali." Jawaban barusan membuat Kai menaikkan alisnya kesal.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Kurasa aku harus _mengikatmu_ sekarang," Kyungsoo mempertemukan dahinya bingung. Mengikat? Eh, memang dia tiang yang bisa diikat? Kyungsoo hanya diam, memperhatikan Kai yang berjalan kearah nakas, membuka laci dan mengambil sesuatu disana. Berfikir apakah mungkin Kai benar–benar akan mengikatnya?

"Apa itu?" Kai tak menjawab, namun dia meraih tangan kiri Kyungsoo dan menautkan sesuatu dijari manis Kyungsoo. Sejenak gadis manis itu tertegun, kedua maniknya berkilat terpantul oleh cincin emas dengan inisial 'K' serta batu pualam biru yang cantik. Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Kai tak percaya.

"Kai.."

"Mulai sekarang, kau sudah sah menjadi _milikku_. Well, dengan kata lain aku telah melamarmu." Kyungsoo terdiam melongo beberapa saat untuk mencerna ucapan lelaki didepannya tersebut.

 _Chup~_

Lalu satu kecupan manis dibibir membuat Kyungsoo sadar kembali, Kai menyeringai kecil.

"Kita akan menikah setelah lulus kuliah."

"Memangnya aku sudah mengatakan _Iya_?" Kyungsoo menekan kalimat akhirnya dengan seringaian cantik, dan respon Kai hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Aku tidak peduli. Karna bagaimanapun, kau tetap milikku."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOG!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau benar–benar ingin memutuskannya?" Luhan nampak _shock_ , gadis imut itu kemudian menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah menyeruput jus tomatnya serius.

"Kau yakin Kyung?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Kyungsoo balas menatap Luhan dan menyeringai.

"Oh ayolah jangan bercanda, kau tahu bagaimana temperamennya lelaki itu. Dia pasti tidak akan melepaskanmu, atau bahkan demi memilikimu dia akan menculikmu dan merantaimu diranjangnya." Kyungsoo memutarkan bola matanya malas mendengar kalimat Luhan yang menurutnya berlebihan itu.

"Kai bukan _psycho_ Lu."

"Ya ya. Aku penasaran kenapa kau ingin putus darinya." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, mengusap bibir hatinya yang belepotan remah jus itu dengan santai.

"Sekali–kali dia harus dikendalikan. Aku ingin memberi pelajaran kecil untuknya."

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin dia berhenti bersikap egois Lu. Meski dia selalu memperlakukanku seperti putri Raja, tapi aku tidak suka dengan sikap egoisnya kepada orang lain. Sekali–kali putra bungsu Tuan Kim Joonmyeon itu harus tunduk." Luhan nampak tertarik, dia kemudian menatap sahabatnya serius.

"Lalu apa rencanamu?" Kyungsoo menyeringai.

"Putus lalu menghilang darinya."

"Kai tidak akan terima itu."

"Aku tahu," Kyungsoo mendongak, kemudian terkekeh senang. "Tapi jika dia bersedia berlutut dan menjatuhkan harga dirinya padaku, aku akan menerimanya kembali."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Inspirasi from Epik High – Happen Ending ^^**


	2. 1st Sequel

**Bae Bae ( 1** **st** **Sequel of Happen Ending)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Jadi dia melamarmu?" Luhan bertanya heboh sementara Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ini." Kyungsoo lalu menunjukkan tangan kanannya, memamerkan cincin berkilat indah itu pada Luhan yang langsung membulatkan mata rusanya _shock_.

"Astaga!" Pekiknya keras membuat beberapa orang di kafetaria itu menyempatkan diri untuk melihat kedua gadis itu. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Bisa tidak sih Luhan bersikap biasa? Ini masih di kampus demi Tuhan!

"I–ini, aku baru saja melihatnya di catalog dua hari yang lalu dan kau sudah memakainya? Wow. Kyung kau beruntung! Ini harganya tuju puluh juta won!" Luhan masih histeris, merutuki betapa beruntungnya Kyungsoo memiliki calon suami yang kaya raya itu.

"Benarkah? Aku bahkan tidak tahu." Kyungsoo melihat cincinnya sejenak kemudian mengangkat bahunya acuh sambil menyeruput _Milktea_ nya.

"Kai benar–benar! Dia bahkan membelikanmu cincin ini dengan cuma–cuma,"

"Begitulah, putra bungsu Kim Junmyeon. Kau tahu sendiri kan?" Luhan mengangguk, gadis manis itu kemudian menatap Kyungsoo bahagia.

"Aku turut bahagia Kyung! Kau itu sahabatku, melihatmu bahagia adalah kebahagiaanku!" Luhan meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya hangat, membuat Kyungsoo terenyuh. Gadis bermata bulat itu tersenyum dengan mata berkaca–kaca. Ah! Kenapa menjadi _mellow_ begini? Luhan sialan!

"Nanti jika kau menikah, aku yang akan berdiri disampingmu."

"Terimakasih Lu," Jawab Kyungsoo sambil balas menggenggam tangan sahabat yang sudah hidup dengannya hampir selama lima belas tahun itu. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh dari kelopak mata Kyungsoo yang bulat.

"Sial! Kau membuatku menangis! Maskara mahalku bisa rusak tahu," Luhan tertawa, lalu dengan keras memukul bahu Kyungsoo yang memekik tidak terima lalu ganti mencubit pahanya gemas. Keduanya lalu tertawa bersama, mengabaikan tatapan setiap orang yang ada disana, mereka tak peduli, yang terpenting adalah mereka selalu berbagi kebahagiaan sebagai sahabat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo memasuki sebuah toko mewah yang memajang berbagai macam gaun dan sepatu. Kai tadi mengirim pesan kepadanya, menyuruh Kyungsoo datang untuk memilih gaun sementara lelaki itu akan datang dua puluh menit lagi. Katanya sih nanti malam dia akan mengajak Kyungsoo keluar. Hhm, Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Kai menyuruh, jadi Kyungsoo tidak bisa menolak. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak mau jika diajak berbelanja di toko mewah ternama ini? Kyungsoo wanita dan wajar jika dia senang berada disini.

Gadis bermata bulat itu lalu melihat–lihat gaun–gaun cantik yang berjejer di lemari kaca, dengan berbagai model dan warna. Semuanya berkilau dan terlihat sangat mahal. Hhm, Kyungsoo jadi berfikir, jika dia ingin membeli semua barang yang ada disini, kira–kira Kai akan mengabulkannya tidak ya?

Tentu saja!

Kyungsoo tanpa sadar tersenyum. Astaga! Lelaki itu begitu arogan dan egois, tapi entah bagaimana dengan bodohnya Kyungsoo sangat mencintainya, bahkan berfikir tidak mau kehilangan lelaki itu. Meski beberapa orang mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo mau menjadi pacar Kai hanya karna kekayaan lelaki itu, Kyungsoo tak mau ambil peduli. Sebenarnya dia masih mampu membeli barang–barang mewah itu sendiri karna dia juga anak dari orang berada, tapi selama ini Kailah yang selalu memaksa dan Kyungsoo hanya menurut, tak mau membuat lelaki tempramen dan tidak mau ditentang itu tersinggung. Lagipula mereka yang mengatakan Kyungsoo wanita _matree_ adalah mereka yang iri karna tidak memiliki lelaki sesempurna seorang Kai. Benar kan?

Ekor mata Kyungsoo lalu tertuju pada salah satu gaun pendek selutut tanpa lengan berwarna _peach_. Potongan gaun simple dengan warna cerah yang sederhana namun jangan kaget jika melihat harganya, Kyungsoo langsung jatuh cinta dengan gaun itu, dia akan memilih gaun itu saja. Saat dia akan mengambil gaun itu, tiba–tiba sebuah tangan mendahuluinya dan merebut gaun pilihan Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu.

"Aku dulu yang melihatnya!" Ucap sipemilik tangan yang mendahului Kyungsoo itu. Kyungsoo lalu menatap gadis tersebut, seorang gadis glamour dengan penampilan sedikit…errr, norak?

"Tapi aku juga menginginkan itu." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan dibarengi senyum manis. Ayahnya selalu mengajarinya etika dan sopan santun, jadi dia tidak mau terlihat seperti gadis tidak tahu diri seperti gadis didepannya ini.

"Memang kau mampu membeli ini?" Si gadis dengan rambut berwarna hijau menyala itu bertanya dengan senyum remehnya, membuat Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hati. Sial! Gadis itu meremehkannya? Ck!

"Kau tidak perlu tahu apakah aku mampu atau tidak, tapi aku benar–benar menyukai gaun itu." Si gadis itu mencibir, lalu seorang lelaki dengan setelan jas kantor datang mendekati si menor itu. Hm, Kyungsoo seperti pernah melihat warna serta gaya rambut si gadis. Jika tidak salah, Park Bom vokalis girlband 2NE1 itu juga pernah mewarnai rambutnya hijau terang disalah satu albumnya seperti gadis norak ini. Tapi hei, Park Bom jauh lebih pantas dan terlihat elegan dengan warna mencolok itu, sedangkan gadis ini? Cih! kyungsoo jadi dongkol sendiri, merasa muak saat si gadis norak merengek pada si lelaki yang mungkin pacarnya itu.

"Sayang, kau bisa memilih gaun yang lain. Yang lebih bagus dan mahal." Si lelaki itu menjawab dengan menekankan kalimat akhirnya dengan sengaja, ekor matanya melirik remeh Kungsoo seolah memamerkan bahwa dia punya banyak _black card_ disakunya, membuat Kyungsoo merasa tersinggung seketika, dalam hati dia berharap bahwa Kai akan segera datang atau pasangan keparat ini akan semakin menghinanya.

"Kasihan gadis ini, sudahlah sayang kau berikan saja gaun itu padanya dan kau bisa mencari yang lebih bagus." Si lelaki kembali mengompori dan Kyungsoo sudah meledak, dia akan membuka mulut jika saja sebuah suara berat tidak terdengar.

"Tidak perlu." Lalu sebuah lengan kekar melingkari pinggang Kyungsoo, gadis bermata bulat itu mendongak, menemukan wajah kekasihnya yang tengah menatap tajam pasangan didepannya itu.

"Kita pergi saja! Aku akan membawamu langsung ke tempat pembuat gaun itu secara khusus untukmu." Lalu setelah mengucapkan kalimat hinaan balas, Kai membawa Kyungsoo yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan itu pergi.

"Pasangan itu menghinaku!" Kyungsoo merajuk dengan kedua pipi mengambung.

"Maaf terlambat! Aku berjanji bahwa tidak akan ada lagi yang berani menghina seorang _Kim Kyungsoo_!" Kyungsoo berdecak karna lelaki itu seenak jidat mengganti marganya, lalu dia mencubit manja perut lelaki itu sebagai ungkapan kesal.

"Kita membeli gaun ditempat lain, Oke?" Ucap Kai memberikan satu kecupan manis dipucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"Hm. Memang kita nanti malam akan kemana?"

"Rahasia."

"Ish! Kai, katakan padaku dan jangan buat aku penasaran!" Protes Kyungsoo.

"Kau akan tahu nanti,"

"Tapi aku ingin tahu sekarang!"

"Tidak."

"Ish!"

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam tuju malam, kuharap kau sudah siap dan tidak membuatku menunggu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai dasar tepat saat jarum pendek menunjuk angka tuju sementara jarum panjang menunjuk angka dua belas, gadis itu tersenyum, pangerannya sudah menunggu disofa sana.

"Hai Kai," Kyungsoo berjalan cepat menghampiri lelaki itu, membuat _heels_ dengan warna yang senada dengan gaunnya itu mengetuk lantai dengan keras, gadis itu berputar didepan tunangannya, memamerkan _heels_ serta gaun yang Kai pilihkan di butik paling mahal se-antero Seoul tadi, menunggu komentar apakah dia cantik atau tidak.

"Cantik." Kai bergumam pelan, lelaki itu bangkit lalu menguluran tangannya yang langsung disambut manja oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo itu selalu sempurna! Jangankan memakai gaun mahal yang berkilau, saat telanjangpun Kyungsoo tetap sempurna. Oh..

Gadis itu memakai gaun berlengan panjang selutut berwarna merah terang, warna yang serupa dengan _heels_ serta –Oh! Sial! Lipstick sialan itu! ingin sekali Kai mengacak–acak lipstick merah merona dibibir hati itu dengan bibirnya.

"Terimakasih," Gadis itu tersipu kecil, membuayarkan fantasi liar milik Kai. "Kau juga tampan." Lanjutnya dan respon Kai hanya seringaian kecil. Kai memang selalu tampan, apalagi saat ini. Kemeja putih serta jas hitam yang membalut tubuh atletisnya terlihat sempurna. Setelah Kyungsoo berpamitan kepada Bibi Han,kepala pelayan dirumah ini –karna orang tua Kyungsoo sedang berada di Belanda– keduanya segera memasuki sebuah Aston Martin berwarna hitam yang telah siap dihalaman rumah. Kyungsoo duduk manis didalam mobil, membiarkan sang pangeran membawanya pergi entah kemana.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan beberapa puluh menit, akhirnya mereka sampai. Kai memakirkan mobilnya tepat disebuah halaman restoran mewah. Ah, apakah Kai berniat mengajaknya makan malam romantis?

"Mari tuan putri." Kai membukakan pintu untuk gadisnya, mengulurkan tangannya untuk digandeng kemudian membawa pujaan hatinya itu masuk kedalam. Mereka menaiki lift menuju bagian teratas gedung besar tersebut, dan sampailah mereka di sebuah pintu kayu coklat. Kai berhenti, menatap gadisnya.

"Tutup matamu sayang,"

"Apa?"

"Tutup matamu." Kyungsoo mengedip mencerna ucapan kekasihnya. Menutup mata? Memang ada apa? Apa Kai akan memberikan kejutan padanya?

"Sayang,"

"Baiklah," Kyungsoo mengalah, lalu gadis itu menutup kelopak indah bak mawarnya tersebut –memejamkan mata sesuai perintah Kai. Lalu sebuah tangan meraih pingangnya, membimbingnya untuk memasuki pintu tersebut dan masuk semakin dalam.

"Kai, kita sudah sampai?"

"Sebentar sayang." Kai membawanya beberapa langkah dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan bahwa angin malam kali ini menerpa tubuhnya cukup kuat. Tungguuu, apa Kai membawanya kepembatas balkon dan berniat mengajaknya bunuh diri?

"Kai–"

"Sampai, buka matamu." Langkahnya terhenti dan sontak Kyungsoo membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, mengedip–ngedip mencoba fokus pada pengelihatannya. Dan setelah beberapa kedipan, retinanya mampu menangkap pemandangan didepannya dengan sepenuhnya. Sebuah balkon terbuka dengan meja, kursi dan lilin–lilin dan.. tunggu, siapa orang yang duduk disana itu?

"Mom? Dad?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat seorang wanita dengan gaun manis berwarna coklat terang disisi pria setengah baya dengan pakaian formalnya itu melambai dengan cantik kearahnya. Gadis bermata bulat itu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya berlari cepat menuju kearah meja.

"Mom! Dad! _I miss you,_ " Kyungsoo langsung berhambur memeluk wanita ber gaun coklat tersebut disusul tepukan sayang dari Ayahnya.

"Bukankah kalian masih di Belanda? Kenapa tidak memberi tahuku jika akan pulang?" Kyungsoo berucap protes, setelah puas mencium sang Ibu, kini dia beralih memeluk sang Ayah. "Oh..Dad, aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga sayang, kami sengaja tidak memberitahukan kepulangan kami sebagai kejutan." Kyungsoo hanya merengut sebagai bentuk protes, namun seketika dia sadar bahwa masih ada orang lain selain Ayah dan Ibunya disini, didepan orang tuanya itu sosok _'calon mertua'_ nya itu duduk dengan anggunnya.

"Oh, Paman..Bibi, apa kabar?" Kyungsoo membungkuk kecil lalu berlaih memeluk pelan Nyonya Kim, Ibu Kai. Gadis itu tersipu pelan saat Ibu Kai memujinya cantik.

"Duduklah sayang," Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan, dia lalu duduk disisi ibunya tepat didepan Kai yang juga berada disisi Ibunya.

"Jadi.. ini kejutannya?" Kyungsoo bertanya pelan pada Kai yang hanya mengangguk. Ah, orang tuanya adalah kejutan dari Kai yang paling menyenangkan. Tak lama beberapa pelayan datang, membawa nampan berisi penuh makanan. Jadilah dua pasang keluarga itu menikmati makan malam mereka bersama. Sekedar informasi saja, jika Ayah Kyungsoo dan Kai adalah teman dekat.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan kenapa anakmu memaksaku untuk pulang?" Jongdae melap bibirnya dengan ujung kain putih disisi meja, lelaki paruh baya itu lalu menatap Kai yang hanya berwajah datar. Ck! Padahal orang tuanya sangat ramah, kenapa putranya sangat berbanding terbalik begini?

"Katakan Kai," Ucap Junmyeon kepada anak bungsunya itu. Kai berdehem sejenak, bersiap memberikan alasan kenapa dia mati–matian meminta orang tua Kyungsoo yang sedang berlibur di negeri penjajah itu untuk datang. Lelaki itu lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang mendadak berdebar, menanti sesuatu yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Aku sudah melamar Kyungsoo, jadi aku ingin meminta ijin pada paman dan bibi untuk menikahi Kyungsoo." Ucap Kai tegas sambil menggengga erat tangan gadisnya, pandangannya kini dia bawa kearah Ayah Kyungsoo yang nampak tidak suka.

"Junmyeon! Sekali–kali ajari anakmu ini sopan santun, berani sekali dia melamar putriku tanpa sepengetahuan ataupun izinku." Junmyeon tertawa keras atas ucapan pedas teman lamanya itu. "Meski kuakui jika dia benar–benar keras kepala dalam urusan cinta. Sama seperti Ayahnya," Lanjut Jongdae.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau sudi menerima anakku sebagai menantumu?" Junmyeon bertanya, ini urusan kepala keluarga, sementara para Ibu hanya menggeleng–geleng.

"Keputusannya ada ditangan Kyungsoo sendiri, apa Kyungsoo mau menerima Kai sebagai suaminya kelak?" Minseok, Ibu Kyungsoo akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Memang apa yang kau punya sampai–sampi berani melamar putriku bocah?" Sahut Jongdae judes.

"Apapun yang Kyungsoo mau maka akan aku penuhi." Sahut Kai tegas.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau itu masih kuliah dan uangpun pemberian orang tuamu kan?"

"Aku akan mulai bekerja dan menghasilkan uang sendiri besok."

Jongdae menyipitkan matanya. Ck! Calon menantunya ini, benar–benar… lelaki paruh baya itu akhirnya menghela nafas, memilih meraih gelas anggur merahnya.

"Bagaimana Kyungsoo? Kau mau menjadi menantuku?" Kini Nyonya Kim bertanya dengan senyum manis, membuat kedua dimplenya terlihat jelas. Kyungsoo tersenyum, tanpa ragu lalu mengangguk.

"Mom..Dad, apa kalian setuju jika aku menerima Kai?" Kyungsoo kini menatap ibunya. Minseok tersenyum, mengecup kening putri satu–satunya dalam.

"Sayang, kau sudah besar. Kau sudah bisa menentukan pilihanmu sendiri. Mom dan Dad akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu, iya kan Dad?" Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sang suami yang hanya bergumam. Meskipun ayah Kyungsoo terlihat ragu, namun Minseok tahu jika Jongdae tidak akan keberatan jika Kyungsoo harus menikah dengan Kai. Dia sudah lama berteman dengan Junmyeon dan tahu segala seluk beluk keluarganya dan sebaliknya.

"Baiklah, jika sudah setuju, kita harus mencari tanggal pernikahan yang tepat." Ucap Junmyeon.

"Kenapa terburu sekali? Apa tidak menunggu mereka lulus kuliah saja?"

"Karna aku tidak yakin apakah Kyungsoo _kebablasan_ atau tidak,"

 _Byuur!_

Anggur dimulut Jongdae sontak muncrat keluar, untung saja itu tidak mengenai wajah Junmyeon yang ada didepannya. Dia tidak bodoh dengan tidak memahami apa arti kata rekannya itu. Lelaki yang biasanya selalu terlihat wibawa itu kini nampak _shock_. Matanya mendelik, dia lalu menatap Kai dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kau," Tudingnya sementara Kai masih memasang wajah tak gentar. "Katakan apakah anakku masih perawan atau tidak!" Cercanya. Kai terdiam sejenak sebelum membuka mulut.

"Sayangnya tidak paman."

"APA?" Itu pekikan keras Jongdae, lelaki itu bahkan sampai bangkit berdiri dengan tatapan siap menelan calon menantu kurang ajarnya itu sementara Minseok hanya menghela nafas. Kyungsoo menunduk merasa bersalah pada ayahnya. Merasa bahwa gadisnya takut, Kai semakin mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo seolah mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik–baik saja.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab!"

"Bukan masalah bertanggung jawab atau tidak. Hanya saja kau itu.. Argh! Kenapa aku bisa punya menantu sebrengsek dirimu hah? Putriku sudah tidak perawan karnamu." Jongdae lalu mendudukkan dirinya kembali diiringi helaan nafas kasar, disampingnya Minseok mengusap bahunya sambil mengatakan _'tidak apa–apa sayang'._

"Kau mengatakan anakku brengsek! Padahal kau dulunya jauh lebih brengsek Jongdae. Bahkan kau menghamili Minseok sebelum kalian menikah."

"Sial! Jangan buka kartu Junmyeon." Ucap Jongdae mendelik pada Junmyeon yang asik menyesap anggurnya. Lalu ada tawa renyah dari dua pasangan suami istri yang kembali mengenang masa muda mereka dulu, membuat sepasang lagi hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Oke. Sudah kuputuskan, kalian akan menikah bulan depan." Putus Jongdae akhirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau akan menikah dengan Kai?" Jiu memekik, gadis itu lalu langsung menjabat tangan Kyungsoo heboh, ditangannya telah terselip sebuah undangan berwarna emas yang elegan dan terkesan mewah. Tentu saja, itu undangan pernikahan Pangeran Kim dan Putri Do.

"Terimakasih, jangan lupa datang ya. Oh, titipkan juga undangan ini pada Dami dan Siyeon." Kyungsoo lalu memberikan beberapa lembar undangannya pada Jiu untuk dititipkan pada yang lainnya.

"Tentu." Jawab Jiu semangat. "Wah, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana pernikahanmu, undangannya saa sudah mewah. Hahaha!" Setelah terbahak, gadis berambut merah itupun akhirnya berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia mengecek arlojinya, kenapa Luhan belum datang juga? Padahalkan anak rusa itu sudah berjanji akan membantunya menyebar undangan pada teman–teman kampus. Kyungsoo lalu memutuskan untuk bersandar dipillar lorong sembari menunggu sahabatnya itu, lalu sebuah suara ketukan antara lantai lorong dan _heels_ terdengar, Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara dan menemukan seseorang disana.

Irene!

Si gadis pirang yang terobsesi pada calon suaminya. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, dia lalu menyapa Irene yang berdiri didepannya dan memberikan undangan pernikahannya pada gadis itu.

"Datang kepernikahanku ya." Irene menatap kartu undangan mewah ditangannya sejenak sebelum mendongak menatap Kyungsoo dengan raut..kesal? Gadis dengan celana pendek serta blouse yang ditutupi cardigan selutut berwarna ungu itu lalu meremas undangan ditangannya sebelum membuangnya kebawah dan meletakkan ujung _heel_ snya diatas kertas undangan tersebut. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Acaranya pukul delapan pagi, jangan sampai terlambat."

"Tutup mulutmu pelacur! Kau menikahi Kai karna harta lelaki itu kan?" Tuduh Irene berapi–api, Kyungsoo menghela nafas sambil mengorek telinganya sendiri. Dia lalu menatap gadis yang tengah kebakara jenggot didepannya ini dengan santai.

"Ya, bukankah harta itu penting?" Jawab Kyungsoo dan diameter mata Irene nampak melebar.

"Bahkan aku meminta Jet Pribadi sebagai mas kawinku,"

"Sialan!" Maki Irene dan Kyungsoo mati–matian menahan tawanya. Astaga! Kenapa didunia ini masih ada manusia macam Irene?

"Kau memang tak pantas untukunya!" Irene yang dibakar rasa cemburu itupun hendak melayangkan tamparan jika saja seseorang tak menahan tangannya. Keduanya menoleh dan menemukan Luhan sudah berdiri disana dengan senyum manis.

" _Hello Bitches_ ," Ucapnya sinis lalu menghempaskan tangan Irene kasar. Dia lalu berbalik menatap sahabatnya sendiri.

"Pangeranmu sudah menunggu, ayo kita pergi." Lalu dia mengedip dan menarik Kyungsoo pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Irene yang memekik sebal menyumpah–nyumpahi agar pernikahan Kyungsoo batal. Haha!

" _Bitch!_ " Umpat Kyungsoo akhirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _D-Day! Akhirnya hari pernikahan yang ditunggu itupun tiba._

Kyungsoo nampak resah diruang make up tempatnya berdandan, gadis itu sudah selesai berbenah dan wah..

"Oh, kau sangat cantik Soo." Puji Luhan sambil menggeleng. Tubuh Kyungsoo yang mungil dibalut sebuah gaun mewah berwarna putih bersih dengan berbagai mutiara dan batu mulia yang tersebar hampir diseluruh permukaan kain halus tersebut, ujungnya yang panjang menjuntai membuat Kyungsoo benar–benar terlihat seperti seorang Putri, riasannya terlihat natural namun tak meninggalkan kesan elegan. Membuat siapapun yang melihat akan berdecak kagum. Astaga! Kolongmerat itu benar–benar tidak mau main–main. Bahkan perias yang mendandani Kyungsoo adalah perias paling professional yang didatangkan langsung dari Paris.

"Aku takut," Kyungsoo berucap resah, meremas kedua tangannya sendiri gugup. Luhan yang terbalut gaun pendek tanpa lengan itu tertawa, dia lalu meremas tangan sahabatnya lembut.

"Kau bisa kok," Ucapnya tersenyum meyakinkan. "Tenangkan dirimu. Tarik nafas dan hembuskan," Kyungsoo menuruti apa kata sahabatnya, menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Hal kecil itu sepertinya cukup menghilangkan sebagian kecil dari kegugupan Kyungsoo.

Pintu ruangan itu lalu terbuka dan sosok Do Jongdae bersama sang Istri Do Minseok mendekati putri mereka.

"Kau cantik sekali sayang," Minseok langsung memeluk putrinya. "Kau benar–benar anak Mom." Minseok terkekeh. Ah, melihat Kyungsoo yang terbalut baju pernikahan, seperti melihat bayang–bayang masa lalunya, dia seperti melihat dirinya sendiri saat ini yang akan ke altar untuk menemui Jongdae.

"Mom, aku gugup." Ujar Kyungsoo. Minseok menggelang, wanita paruh baya dengan gaun yang berwarna sama dengan milik Luhan itu sedikit memperbaiki kain yang terpasang cantik dikepala putrinya.

"Mom dulu juga sepertimu sayang, tapi jangan khawatir. Bukankah ada Dad, hm?" Minseok mengusap pipi anaknya lembut, menyambut tangan kanan Kyungsoo dan menyerahkannya pada tangan suaminya.

"Ayo pergi, suamimu sudah menunggu." Jongdae menyambut uluran tangan putrinya, meremas jemari mungil itu dengan senyum hangat.

"Kau cantik," Pujinya.

"Thank's Dad," Mereka akan pergi menuju tempat upacara pernikahan, namun Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri berhenti sejenak, dia menatap Luhan.

"Apa _dia_ tidak datang?"

" _Dia_? Jika yang kau maksud adalah _Ratu Cabe_ itu, aku yakin dia pasti akan terlambat seperti kebiasaannya." Luhan memutar bola matanya malas sementara orang tua Kyungsoo hanya tertawa, Jongdae segera membawa putrinya menuju altar. Meremas kuat tangan putrinya saat dirasa Kyungsoo bergetar pelan saat kaki mereka menginjak sebuah karpet merah panjang yang dipenuhi kelopak mawar.

"Kau siap?"

"Um," Kyungsoo merespon pertanyaan Ayahnya dengan gumaman. Pintu ganda itu terbuka dan semua tamu seketika sudah berdiri bersiap menyambut pengantin wanita. Dua perempuan kecil dengan gaun putih yang imut berdiri didepannya, memegang sebuket bunga yang cantik. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, kaki kecilnya mulai melangkah melewati karpet merah panjang tersebut, menapak satu persatu menuju ketengah panggung dimana Pangerannya sudah menunggu dengan seorang pendeta disebelahnya.

Kyungsoo tak pernah berfikir akan berjalan sejauh ini, dari semalam gadis itu terus befikir apakah ini nyata ataukah hanya mimpi, dan ternyata ini semua nyata. Kai berdiri dengan gagah disana, dengan setelan jas yang membalut tubuhnya dengan pas. Membuatnya luar biasa tampan, bahkan mungkin Arion akan menangis karna itu.

Mereka sampai, Jongdae lalu menyerahkan tangan putrinya kearah Kai sambil bergumam mengancam.

"Jika aku melihat putriku menangis, bersiap–siaplah untuk mati Kim Kai." Kai tersenyum tipis, dengan tegas diapun menjawab ancaman Ayah Kyungsoo.

"Bunuh aku jika aku berani melakukannya."

"Bagus." Jongdae menepuk keras bahu calon menantunya itu sebelum akhirnya turun panggung dan berdiri disisi Minseok yang sudah menangis, lelaki itu langsung memeluk pinggang istrinya mesra.

"Mereka bahagia," Bisiknya pelan. Disebelahnya Kim Junmyeon da istrinya, Yixing Kim juga tersenyum, menyaksikan anak terakhir mereka yang akhirnya menikah, menyusul seperti kakak–kakak perempuannya.

"Myeon, anak kita semuanya sudah berkeluarga ya." Yixing tanpa sadar mengusap air matanya haru.

"Ya, anak–anak kita sudah bukan lagi anak kecil, mereka sudah punya keluarga sendiri."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dengan ini, saya menyatakan bahwa saudara Kim Kai dan Do Kyungsoo sudah sah menjadi sepasang suami istri. Dipersilahkan untuk suami mencium istrinya."

Sang pendeta menutup bukunya lalu melantuntan doa–doa'nya untuk memberkati pasangan suami istri baru tersebut, dengan ini semua sudah selesai. _Do Kyungsoo sudah sah menjadi Nyonya Kim Kyungsoo_. Kai menghadap kearah Kyungsoo, dengan perlahan dia lalu membuka kain yang menutupi wajah istrinya dan menemukan air mata bahagia dikedua matanya. Dengan lembut Kai mengusap air mata itu sebelum mendekat dan merusak paksa lipstick berwarna pink yang mempercantik bibir Kyungsoo itu.

 _Prok!_

 _Prok!_

 _Prok!_

Hadirin yang hadir di gereja tersebut bertepuk tangan heboh saat pasangan suami istri diatas panggung itu berciuman dengan sedikit..err, panas?

"Selamat Kyungsoo," Luhan berbisik lirih sambil mengusap air matanya haru. Ah, dia suatu saat nanti pasti akan menyusul Kyungsoo. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang menangis haru, sosok Chanyeol yang berada tak jauh dari sana hanya tersenyum tipis. Lelaki jangkung yang datang atas undangan langsung dari Kyungsoo itu hanya menghela nafas, gadis yang dia sukai telah menikah dengan orang lain.

 _Hah!_

Tak mau lebih sakit, lelaki jangkung itupun segera bangkit dan beranjak dari sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo berdiri diatas panggung bersama Kai disisinya. Gadis itu memegang sebuket bunga mawar yang bersiap akan dia lemparkan sebentar lagi. Sudah banyak teman–temannya yang menunggu moment ini, Kyungsoo menatap Kai dan suaminya itu hanya mengangguk, segera gadis itu berbalik dan melempar buket bunga itu kebelakang dengan keras.

Siapa orang beruntung yang sebentar lagi akan menyusul seperti Kai dan Kyungsoo?

"YA! AKU DAPAT!" Luhan berteriak heboh saat dia berhasil menangkap buket bunga itu dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, namun tanpa disangka–sangka, ada tangan lain yang juga menggenggam erat buket bunga itu terlebih dahulu.

"Maaf, tapi aku memegangnya terlebih dahulu sebelum dirimu." Luhan menurunkan tangannya demi menemukan seorang lelaki tinggi dengan kulit putihnya itu tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi dingin. Gadis manis itu mengedip pelan.

Jadi, dia dan lelaki ini yang menangkap buket bunga ini bersamaan?

"Aku Sehun, sepupu Kai yang tinggal di Los Angels."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kembaliannya ambil saja paman!" Gadis mungil dengan rambut pirang itu mengabaikan teriakan terimakasih si supir taxi. Dengan terburu dia kemudian berlari sambil membuka mantel tebalnya memasuki gereja.

 _Sial!_

Penerbangannya dari Jerman kemarin sempat tertunda karna adanya masalah teknisi dan itu berakibat fatal karna itu mungkin bisa membuatnya terlambat untuk menghadiri upacara pernikahan sahabat baiknya. Ah, mungkin dia sudah terlambat? YA! Makadari itulah dia berangkat dari Jerman langsung menggunakan gaun yang hanya ditutupi sebuah mantel berwarna pink muda yang panjangnya selutut, mewanti–wanti agar dia nanti tidak terlambat.

"YA! SIAL!" Gadis itu lalu berhenti mendadak, membuka brutal tasnya dan mencari sepasang _heels_ , dengan kalap dia membuka sepatu ketsnya dan bersusah payah memakai _heels_ berwarna putih tersebut. Karna sibuk dengan sepatunya, gadis itu sampai tak sadar bahwa dia tengah menabrak seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari gereja saat ini.

 _Bruk!_

"Maafkan aku!" Baekhyun yang merasa menabrak sesuatu yang cukup keras langsung mendongak berniat meminta maaf, namun maniknya sempat terpaku dalam beberapa detik.

Oh.. Lelaki ini sangat tampan.

"Kau teman Kyungsoo?" Lelaki itu bertanya dengan suara beratnya, membuat si gadis pirang langsung tersadar.

"Aku sahabatnya yang baru pulang dari Jerman."

"Begitu ya? Sayang sekali pernikahannya sudah selesai."

"APA?" Si gadis memekik heboh lalu langsung mengambil langkah seribu memasuki gereja, namun sebelum itu dia berhenti dan berbalik menatap lelaki jangkung yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya.

"Ohya, namaku Byun Baekhyun." Dia berteriak kemudian berhambur memasuki gereja. Lelaki jangkung itu hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian membawa kedua tangannya memasuki saku celana.

Dia… Park Chanyeol yang sedang patah hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita akan kemana?"

Kyungsoo bertanya saat suami tampannya itu membawanya kesebuah lapangan luas dekat gereja tersebut. Acara telah berakhir dan ini saatnya bagi keduanya menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ehem, anggap saja seperti malam pertama, Uhuk!

"Kita akan bulan madu, tentu saja sayang."

"APA?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Bulan madu? Tunggu, masih dengan gaun panjang ini? Dia juga belum menyiapkan segalanya.

"Semua sudah disiapkan, tenang saja sayang." Kai yang mengerti raut khawatir diwajah Kyungsoo menyeringai kecil, dia lalu mengecup sensual bibir gadis yang sudah sah menjadi istrinya itu. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah helicopter datang dan mendarat tepat didekat pasangan suami istri itu.

"Tunggu, Kai jangan bilang–"

"Yap! Kita akan bulan madu di Pulau Jeju sayang, saat ini juga. Ayo naik!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini inspirasi dari lagunya Big Bang yang Bae Bae! Selain itu ada juga lagunya mbak CL yang 'Hello Bitches' lagu itu berperan besar dalam penulisan fanfict sequel ini ^^

Special buat yang request ^.^

Semoga tidak mengecewakan! Dan Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ^^

 **.**

Terimakasih buat review dichap sebelumnya ^^

 _Big Love to;_

Ncjdbcd, geash, rly, sekyungbin13, DioRah, NopwillineKaiSoo, Misslah, BlackXX, rismaayu741, maximum, kamsab, Guest, ia, EPanda, aaa, kaiaooexo, Bubbleniiowl, sehunsdeer, vionaaaH, beng beng max, kyung1225, Skymoebius, ruixi1, HeeKyuMin91, OneKim, kenlee1412 & Lady Azhura.

Saranghae ^^


	3. 2nd Sequel

**Honeymoon (2** **nd** **Sequel of Happen Ending)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kyungsoo menarik ujung gaunnya yang panjang saat suara berisik baling –baling helicopter sedikit mereda, kendaraan udara itu berhenti disebuah lapangan hijau yang luas, ada seorang petugas yang membantunya turun sementara Kai mengikutinya dari belakang. Pria yang masih memakai tuxedo pernikahan itu menggandeng istrinya dengan erat dan mesra.

"Kai–"

"Ssst. Simpan pertanyaanmu dulu sayang." Kai tersenyum tipis, dia berbicara pada petugas yang membantu Kyungsoo tadi sebentar sebelum mengangguk kecil. Suara berisik kembali terdengar, sang pilot mengacungkan jempolnya keatas lalu mulai membawa kendaraan pribadi milik keluarga Kim itu pergi. Kyungsoo tercengang bukan main, namun dia tahu masih akan ada hal lain yang sanggup menjatuhkan rahangnya sebentar lagi. Dia hanya diam, mengikuti langkah Jongin yang membawanya menuruni anak tangga bebatuan. Ohya, mereka melakukan pendaratan diatas bukit. Saat mencapai dasar tangga, sudah ada sebuah sedan hitam yang menunggu, si supir dengan umur separuh baya tersebut tersenyum, membungkuk hormat lalu membukakan pintu penumpang.

"Selamat atas pernikahan anda tuan muda," Ucapnya lalu membungkuk kearah Kyungsoo yang dibalas senyum manis oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ya, terimakasih paman Cha." Sahut Kai pendek lalu membawa Kyungsoo masuk disana.

"Kita akan kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran sementara pria yang Kai panggil paman Cha mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil dan mengemudian kendaraan ini. Kai tersenyum tipis, mengecup sekilas bibir merona istrinya lalu berbisik.

"Sudah kubilang jangan banyak bertanya bukan?" Kyungsoo merengut, namun gadis itu memilih diam saja. Menatap keluar jendela dan dia sedikit mengernyit saat mobil menuruni bukit–bukit hijau, berkelok–kelok dalam beberapa tikungan sebelum mobil berjalan mulus diatas atas aspal rata dan Kyungsoo mendengar suara pantai dari sini. Oh astaga!

 _Pantai!_

Tak butuh waktu lama, mobil kemudian berhenti disebuah tempat. Kai membantunya keluar dari mobil, menggandengnya yang lagi–lagi menaiki sebuah tangga pendek–pendek dari batu kerikil putih. Pantai ada disebelah mereka, sekitar lima meter saja. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang bukan main. Kai mengajaknya bulan madu dipantai?

"Selamat dating Tuan dan Nyonya muda." Mereka lalu sampai disebuah rumah berlantai dua yang berada sedikit diatas dataran, seorang wanita berpakaian putih dengan rok hitam ditubuhnya itu membungkuk, menyambut pasangan baru tersebut dengan wajah senang. Senyum manisnya terkembang diantara wajahnya yang mulai menua.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian." Ucapnya berbahagia. "Istrimu sangat cantik Tuan muda." Pujinya yang membuat Kyungsoo tersipu dan mengucakan terimakasih dengan malu–malu.

"Terimakasih Bibi Seo."

Pintu kayu kokoh itu terbuka lebar, mempersilahkan pasangan baru itu masuk. Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangan yang masih memegang ujung gaunnya itu nampak terkagum–kagum saat kakinya memasuki rumah tersebut semakin kedalam. Mata bulatnya memandang sekeliling dengan berbinar. Semuanya terbuat dari kayu. Lantai, dinding dan langit–langit. Ada beberapa perabotan antik tersebar dilantai dasar. Beberapa lukisan sejarah, Gucci berlukis dan beberapa patung binatang dengan cat warna keemasan. Semua tertata rapi, seperti sebuah gallery pribadi. Kai lantas membawanya menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Dinginnya kayu menyentuh telapak kaki Kyungsoo yang telanjang, matanya menjelajah sekeliling, berbagai macam figura terpajang disepanjang dinding menuju lantai dua. Dimulai dari foto muda sampai Sarjana tuan Kim yang ada di london, foto Prawedding dengan Nyonya Kim yang ada di Paris, Foto kehamilan Nyonya Kim sampai foto kanak–kanak Kai dan dua noonanya. Kyungsoo merasa tertarik. Hei~ lihat. Bocah kecil dengan seragam polisi itu adalah Kai! Astaga, apakah foto itu diambil saat suaminya ini sedang mengikuti karnaval? Lihat ekspresinya, _kekeke_. Apakah pria ini memang tak punya ekspresi seperti dulu? Ya. Mungkin. Kyungsoo tersenyum, saat mencapai anak tangga terakhir, terpajang sebuah foto besar disana. Ah, itu foto keluarga Tuan Kim dengan dua bidadari dan satu pangerannya. Oh astaga!

Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah lorong dan berhenti tepat disebuah pintu besar yang ada diujung. Kai tersenyum tipis, memutar pintu dan mendorong pintu tersebut.

"Masuklah sayang," Ucapnya tersenyum manis, terkekeh pelan saat Kyungsoo sedikit membuka mulutnya lebar. Lelaki itu menyeringai, mencuri satu kecupan manis dibbir istrinya yang terbuka.

"Aku menyiapkan semua ini untukmu. Ah tidak, teman–temanmu juga ikut membantu." Kyungsoo menatapnya. Teman–temannya?

"Luhan, dan satu temanmu yang ada di Jerman sana."

"Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo mengernyit dan Kai mengangguk kecil. Gadis itu mengangguk sekali, dia lantas kembali focus pada ruangan yang ada didepannya tersebut. Wow! Jika boleh, Kyungsoo rasanya tak ingin berhenti untuk merasa kagum.

Kakinya menginjak karpet beludru berwarna merah yang sangat lembut saat masuk. Kamar ini sebenarnya sederhana, sangat sederhana. Hanya saja.. ah! Lihat dinding kayunya yang berkilau itu, terlihat cantik dengan berbagai pernak–pernik yang tertempel disana. Ada hiasan dari berbagai macam kerang, terumbu karang bahkan bintang laut yang diawetkan. Pandangan Kyungsoo menyapu keatas, Langit–langit kamarnya berbentuk cekung dengan pahatan bunga teratai yang terlihat rumit dan elegan. Ada satu ranjang besar dengan empat pilar kokoh, menjuntaikan kelambu berwarna putih yang nampak bergerak–gerak tertiup angin. Kyungsoo lalu mencium aroma mawar yang kuat, betapa tersipunya dia saat menemukan ada banyak kelopak mawar yang tersebar diatas ranjang. Sofa single ada diujung ruangan, berwarna merah menggoda. Satu set meja juga ada disana dengan beberapa lemari kokoh didekatnya. Kyungsoo lalu mendekati jendela yang ada disana. Dan apa yang dia lihat saat membuka jendela ganda tersebut?

"Pantai.." Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, merasakan angin laut yang membelai pelan wajahnya. Suara deburan ombak terdengar dekat. Betapa menyenangkannya saat kau berada di balkon lantai dua yang langsung menghadap kearah pantai? Sempurna. Ini adalah rencana bulan madu yang sempurna. Betapa beruntungnya dirimu Kim Kyungsoo.

"Kau suka?" Kai memeluknya dari belakang, mengecup bahunya yang terbuka dengan intim. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk semangat.

"Sangat suka, terimakasih."

"Apapun untukmu sayang." Bisiknya kembali mengecup bahu istrinya, menghirup aroma gadis itu dalam–dalam sebagai candu.

"Bagaimana kau menyiapkan semua ini?"

"Hm?"

"Kau menyiapkan tempat ini sejak lama?" Kai menghentikan ciumannya dibahu Kyungsoo, lantas terkekeh pelan.

"Ini pulai pribadi keluargaku sayang." Bisiknya yang membuat diameter mata Kyungsoo melebar untuk sesaat sebelum berbalik menatap pria tersebut dengan jengah. Oh! Jangan lupa, suamimu adalah seorang miliyuner sayang.

"Kau serius?"

"Apa aku pernah berbohong?" Kai terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi kaget Kyungsoo, pria itu lantas mencium Kyungsoo untuk beberapa saat sebelum mengambil langkah mundur dan membuka jasnya perlahan.

"Pergilah mandi Kyungsoo, aku akan memakai kamar mandi bawah. Kita punya kegiatan yang panjang setelah ini." Kai mengedipkan sebelah matanya sensual, membuat kyungsoo tersipu karna paham arti kalimat yang suaminya ucapkan tersebut.

"Pakaianmu ada dilemari." Kai melirik sebuah lemari kayu besar didekat sofa lalu berbalik dengan jas hitam ditangan kanannya. Pintu tertutup seiring kepergian pria tersebut. Kyungsoo menyeret gaunnya, mendekati lemari besar tersebut dan berdecak saat membuka pintunya. Eh, semua barangnya sudah ada disini. Gadis itu lalu menutup kembali pintunya dan berjalan menuju pintu lain didekat meja rias, kamar mandi.

Ah, bahkan kamar mandinya pun seperti kamar mandi Sang Nefertiti. Kyungsoo membuka resleting gaunnya, membiarkan gaun mahal itu jatuh dibawah kakinya lalu berjalan ke arah _bathup_ setelah berhasil menelanjangi diri dan membuka ikatan rambutnya.

 _Well_ , berendam dengan garam mandi aroma mawar nampaknya tidak buruk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo mengeluh, mengacak–acak isi lemarinya dengan frustasi. Sial! Orang gila mana yang hanya mengisi lemarinya dengan _lingerie_ dan mini dress? _What the fucki'n guys_! Gadis manis dengan handuk yang terlilit ditubuhnya itu mendengus. Dia yakin, ini pasti kerjaan Luhan dan Baekhyun. Dasar sahabat sialan! Kyungsoo mendengus, memakai pakaian dalamnya yang berwarna hitam ketat tersebut. Oh! _Holly shit_ , betapa seksinya dia hanya menggunakan ini. Mata Kyungsoo lalu mencari–cari berharap menemukan pakaian yang agak _'normal'_ namun matanya tanpa sengaja menemukan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang berada paling atas. Penasaran, Kyungsoo lantas membuka kotak itu dan terperangah saat melihat isinya.

Sial!

 _Lingerie_ ini membuatnya sama saja seperti telanjang, tapi sialnya sangat seksi. Warnanya hitam gelap dengan bahan kain sutra tipis yang transparan, sisi bawahnya berenda dengan belahan dada super rendah. Manusia mana yang sengaja memberikan baju kekurangan bahan ini?

Ada secarik kertas yang baru Kyungsoo sadari terletak dibagian dasar kotak. Jika dilihat dari tulisannya, Kyungsoo mampu menebak siapa pelakunya.

' _Nikmati malam pertamamu dengan pakaian ini sayang. Kau akan terlihat seksi, sungguh. Percaya padaku bahwa Kai tidak akan pernah berpaling darimu. Kekekeke~_

 _Ps: lingerie ini sangat mahal ingat, kau berhutang padaku!'_

 _Luhan!_

Kyungsoo merutuk, rasanya ingin membuang _lingerie_ tersebut namun tidak jadi. Yah, meski kalimat terakhir Luhan menyebalkan, namun dia bersyukur karna Luhan ternyata sangat menyayanginya. Dia kembali menatap pakaian tersebut, menempelkannya ditubuhnya dan itu terlihat sangat pas. Hasratnya tergugah untuk mencoba, gadis itu berfikir sejenak lalu mulai melepas handuk dan memakai baju laknat tersebut. Ah.. _you so sexy Kyungsoo!_

Lihat, bahkan pakaian ini tak bisa menyelamatkan bentuk tubuhnya yang sangat sexy. Kyungsoo terkikik, membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Kai setelah melihatnya. Ouh! Kyungsoo mendadak jadi gugup. Ayolah! Ini bukan pertama kalinya. Dia sudah berapa kali telanjang didepan Kai dan mendesah dibawah pria itu. Hanya saja, yeah. Ini malam pertama mereka sebagai 'suami –istri' yang sah. Kyungsoo jadi berdebar memikirkan bagaimana semua akan berlanjut.

"Sayang, apa kau sudah sele–" Pintu mendadak terbuka dan sosok Kai yang hanya terbalut handuk mematung didepan pintu dengan mata tak berkedip sedikitpun. Mata tajamnya menatap Kyungsoo dari atas kebawah, berhenti tepat dibagian tubuhnya yang terekpos lalu menelan ludah kasar.

"Hai.." Sapa Kyungsoo mencoba menekan gugupnya. Ayolah! Ini bukan Kyungsoo yang biasanya, seharusnya kau bisa bersikap lebih _menantang_ sayang. Ingat! Jangan lemah! Kau bukan wanita lemah yang tunduk pada lelaki, sesekali kau harus memegang kendali, seperti sebelumnya yang kau lakukan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Luhan memberikannya sebagai hadiah," Kyungsoo dengan sengaja berputar didepan cermin, mengabaikan ekspresi Kai yang mulai berubah. Kyungsoo lantas mendengar suara pintu yang terkunci dan derap langkah berat yang mendekatinya. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Dia berhenti berputar dan merasakan sepasang lengan kekar memeluk tubuhnya.

" _So sexy_!" Bisik Kai tepat ditelinganya dengan suara rendah. Nafasnya memburu dan panas ditengkuk Kyungsoo.

"Tapi akan lebih bagus jika kau telanjang dibawahku sayang." Lanjutnya menyeringai lalu tanpa _ba bi bu_ merobek _lingerie_ tersebut dengan satu kali tarikan. Kyungsoo terkejut. Terkejut atas serangan barusan, dan terkejut karna suami tampannya ini telah merusak _lingerie_ mahal yang Luhan belikan.

"Apa yang–!" Belum sempat Kyungsoo protes, tubuhnya sudah jatuh keatas ranjang yang empuk, beberapa kelopak mawar nampak berjatuhan pelan akibat gerakan ranjang. Kyungsoo lantas merasakan dingin karna suaminya yang bernafsu telah menelanjangi dirinya. Angin pantai membelai tubuhnya, dia baru sadar bahwa dia belum menutup jendela dan gorden biru laut disana napak bergoyang pelan seolah menertawakannya. Langit senja mengintip malu–malu.

"Lihat dirimu Nyonya Kim." Kai bersiul, pria itu lantas menjatuhkan handuknya begitu saja dan mulai menindih Kyungsoo, menatap istrinya dalam–dalam.

"Kau sangat siap untukku, untuk kunikmati malam ini." Bisiknya serak dengan nada mutlak tanpa ampun. Kyungsoo mengerang keras. Aroma jantan menguar dari tubuh Kai, menjadi rangsangan tersendiri untuk Kyungsoo.

Baiklah, malam ini tidak akan menjadi mudah. Berterima kasihlah pada Luhan untuk _lingeria_ nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru sayang. Maaf aku tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahanmu, sebagai gantinya aku akan mengirim hadiah untukmu. Ah, apa Kai memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" Kyungsoo tertawa, lalu mengangguk didepan tabnya. Wajah sang kakak ipar, noona kedua Kai terpampang dilayar sana.

"Dia memperlakukanku dengan baik eonni." Sahut Kyungsoo pelan. Dilayar sana, Jennie mengangguk–nggangguk pelan dengan wajah jahil.

"Ya, kuharap Kai memperlakukanmu dengan baik saat malam pertama kalian. Haha!" Kakak kedua Kai itu lantas tertawa, membuat Kyungsoo tersipu malu, ekor mata gadis itu lalu melirik sosok Kai yang masih tertidur disebelahnya.

"Dia masih tidur?"

"Ya."

"Tck! Anak itu!" Jennie mendengus dan Kyungsoo terkikik. Ini pertama kalinya mereka mengobrol, namun sangat mudah untuk keduanya menjadi akrab.

 _Well,_ pagi ini Kyungsoo terbangun karna mendapat telfon dari iparnya sebelum melakukan _video call_. Perlu diberitahukan jika kedua kakak Kai memang tinggal diluar negeri dan keduanya sama–sama tak bisa menghadiri pernikahan adik mereka dengan suatu alasan. Jennie, kakak kedua Kai tersebut tengah mengandung delapan bulan sementara Jisoo, kakak pertama Kai itu berhalang hadir karna bayinya sakit. Kyungsoo yang mendapat panggilan mendadak tentu saja kalang kabut, dia mengambil sembarang kemeja Kai lalu memakainya asal, merapikan rambutnya sejenak sebelum melakukan _video call_.

"Baiklah kututup saja ya? Wajahmu terlihat lelah sayang, kau harus istirahat." Jennie terkikik kembali sambil mengelus perutnya yang buncit. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis lalu mendo'akan agar calon bayi Jennie lahir dengan selamat. Panggilan terputus, Kyungsoo yang awalnya hendak kembali berbaring disebelah Kai itu harus mengurungkan niatnya karna mendapat panggilan dari ipar pertamanya. Jisoo ingin melakukan _video call_. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, mengangkat panggilan Jisoo dengan senyum manis, saat itu pula Kai terbangun. Memperhatikan istrinya yang tengah mengobrol dengan saudara perempuannya.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu Kyungsoo, selamat datang adik iparku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua orang terlihat sangat sibuk dirumah ini. Ada beberapa tukang kayu yang tengah mengecat anak tangga, beberapa kuli yang tengah memindahkan sofa dan perabotan. Semua orang berlalu–lalang dengan kesibukan sendiri, mengejar _deadline_ agar rumah megah ini dapat diselesakan hanya dalam waktu dua hari.

Kalian ingin tahu apa yang tengah terjadi kan?

"Menurutmu, Kyungsoo menyukai cat warna apa untuk kamarnya?" Nyonya Kim terlhat berfikir, membolak–balikkan majalah bersi warna–warna dari merk cat terkenal. Sementara disebelahnya Nyonya Do ikut berfikir keras memikirkan warna yang cocok untuk cat kamar putrinya.

"Dia menyukai warna yang natural. Mungkin biru laut terlihat bagus."

"Biru laut?" Yixing berfikir sejenak lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah, biru laut." Ucapnya lalu memanggil seorang tukang kayu untuk mengecat dinding kamar putra dan menantunya.

Ya, mereka tengah merenovasi rumah yang nantinya akan dijadikan hadiah untuk pasangan baru yang tengah berbulan madu dipulai Jeju sana. Sebenarnya ini rumah warisan yang khusus diberikan dari Ayah Junmyeon untuk cucu bungsunya setelah menikah. Siapa lagi? Tentu saja itu Kai. Makadari itulah Minseok dan Yixing tengah sibuk mempersipakan rumah ini sebelum pasangan baru itu datang.

"Bibi, yang ini diletakkan dimana?" Luhan berteriak dari lantai dasar, ditangannya ada sebuah Gucci keramik berwarna coklat yang cantik, gadis itu bingung karna tidak tahu harus meletakkannya dimana.

"Bibi–"

"Disebelah meja diruang depan. Astaga, sabar sedikit sayang." Luhan terkikik, mengabaikan decakan kesal Ibu Kyungsoo yang masih sangat cantik tersebut. Gadis itu lantas melakukan perintah nyonya Minseok, meletakkan Gucci tersebut ditempat seharusnya dan mulai mengisinya dengan beberapa tangkai bunga segar. Luhan tersenyum riang, satu pekerjaanya sudah selesai dan dia akan melanjutkan dengan pekerjaan lain. Dia sangat senang sekali, memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo di Jeju sana. Ah! Pasti mereka melewati banyak waktu _panas_ disana, haha. Berterimakasihlah karna otak cerdasnya menyarankan untuk memberikan Kyungsoo _lingerie_ yang seksi. Luhan yakin Kyungsoo tak akan selamat dari serangan Kai.

"AH!" Luhan yang berjalan sambil tersenyum seorang diri itu reflex berteriak saat kakinya tanpa sengaja tersandung potongan kayu, membuatnya hampir terjembab jika saja tak ada tangan seseorang yang menahan tubuhnya.

 _Grep!_

Luhan jatuh didada bidang seseorang. Ah! Gadis itu lantas mendongak, mengerjap menemukan wajah seseorang yang nampaknya tidak asing.

"Berhati–hatilah saat sedang berjalan, disini ada banyak barang berserakan."

Luhan mengerjap polos, masih menikmati posisi nyamannya sebelum pria tersebut mengguncang tubuhnya pelan. Gadis itu lantas tersadar lalu berdiri dengan wajah memerah malu. Tunggu, wajah datar dan pucat pria ini nampak tidak asing. Siapa ya dia?

"Kau.. sepupu Kai yang datang dari Los Angels itu bukan?" Tebak Luhan dan lelaki tampan didepannya mengernyitkan alisnya cool.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanyanya heran. Luhan tersenyum lebar, lantas mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Luhan. Dan aku sahabatnya Kyungsoo. Terimakasih atas bantuanmu!" Sehun menjabat tangannya pelan, dia ingin berbicara lagi namun terpotong karna Minseok berteriak memanggil nama Luhan dengan keras.

"Luhan, kemarilah! Bantu bibi membawa ini," Luhan mendongak, lalu menarik jabatan tangannya.

"Iya bi!" Serunya lalu menatap Sehun dengan senyum manis kekanakannya.

"Aku harus membantu bibi, sampai jumpa Sehun!" Dia lantas berlari–lari kecil menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih diam disana, menatap gerakan Luhan sampai gadis itu menghilang. Dia tak berekspresi apapun, namun dalam hati diam–diam dia melafalkan nama Luhan dan tersenyum kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan riang kearah bibir pantai, dress manisnya yang berdada rendah dengan corak bunga warna–warni tu nampak berkibar tertiup angin, bergerak–gerak nakal dipahanya yang putih.

"Kai.." Gadis itu memanggil, berjalan mendekati suaminya yang tengah berjemur diatas tikar permadani yang lembut, membiarkan punggungnya yang kokoh kecoklatan terpapar sinar mentari pagi. Lelaki itu mendongak, tersenyum dibalik kaca mata hitamnya.

"Hei.."

"Kau tidak membangunkanku!" Gerutu Kyungsoo dengan manja, lalu mengambil posisi berbaring disebelah suaminya. Kai lantas merubah posisi yang awalnya terkurap menjadi terlentang, membiarkan satu lengannya menjadi bantal nyaman bagi kyungsoo.

"Kau tidur sangat lelap, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu." Balasnya mengecup bahu kyungsoo yang sudah berisi beberapa tanda kemerahan disana dengan mesra. _You know that!_ Kai lantai menilik penampilan Kyungsoo dengan teliti. Wah, dress pantai pilhannya ini memang bagus karna sangat cocok dan pas ditubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu? Kau terlihat sangat cantik, hm." Kyungsoo terkekeh, memukul dada tekanjang suaminya dengan rona kemerahan dikedua pipinya.

"Demi Tuhan Tuan Kim! Jangan mulai," Kai menyeringai, menangkap kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang bergerak memukul dadanya sebelum menguncinya erat. Lantas dia mulai melancarkan ciuman mautnya kesetiap jengkal tubuh Kyungsoo yang mampu dia gapai.

"YA!" Protes Kyungsoo. "Aku kesini untuk menikmati pantai, bukan untuk bercinta!" Pekiknya keras. Tapi tak masalah, tak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua disini. Ingat, ini pulau pribadi keluarga Kim, oke? Jadi jika kau akan membuat pesta besarpun tak akan masalah. Kai hanya terkekeh sebagai respon, dia lantas melepaskan tangan istrinya dan membiarkannya terlentang dengan nyaman menikmati panas pantai. Lagipula dia sudah _'menghabisi'_ nya tanpa ampun semalam.

"Baiklah Nyonya Kim." Ucapnya mengalah lalu membenarkan letak kacamatanya, menatap langit. Suasana jadi hening seketika, hanya suara deburan ombak yang menjadi satu–satunya sumber suara. Mereka menikmati moment tersebut sampai Kyungsoo yang bersandar nyaman didada Kai itu bersuara,

"Kai.."

"Ya sayang?"

"Um..Apa kau ingin punya anak?" Kai mengernyit, lantas menatap istrinya tersebut. "Tentu saja sayang, siapa yang akan menjadi pewarisku jika bukan anak kita nanti?"

"Tapi.." Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap Kai lekat. Membuat lelaki tan itu berfikir pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat istri manisnya itu gusar.

"Katakan saja sayang."

"Um.. Aku tidak ingin punya anak. Untuk saat ini, sampai aku lulus kuliah. Apa tidak apa–apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya pelan, takut menyinggung suaminya yang agak temperamen itu. Dia menunggu respon, tapi Kai hanya diam, membuat Kyungsoo harus melepas kaca mata lelaki itu dan menemukan mata tajam Kai tengah menatapnya lekat.

"Hanya itu?"

"Tapi jika kau menolak aku–"

"Apa aku menolak?" Kai tersenyum, membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya bertanya–tanya. Kai yang gemas dengan ekspresinya itu lantas segera melumat kasar bibir istrinya sebentar.

"Aku bangga padamu, kau berfikir dewasa sayang. Aku tahu kau tidak ingin mengecewakan orang tuamu kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku setuju, aku akan membuatmu hamil setelah kau lulus." Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi mendengar kalimat ambigu barusan.

"Berarti tidak ada seks sampai aku lulus?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang dijawab seringaian oleh lelaki itu.

"Siapa bilang? Kita akan bercinta setiap saat sayang, hanya saja kita akan memakai pengaman."

"APA? YA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terimakasih atas semua bantuan anda Bibi Seo."

Kyungsoo memeluk wanita paruh baya tersebut dengan lembut, berterimakasih. Sementara suaminya telah menunggu dengan sabar dimobil sana.

 _Well_ , mereka sudah menghabiskan seminggu yang menyenangkan disini. Dan sudah saatnya untuk kembali. Koper–koper telah dikemas kedalam bagasi mobil, paman Cha juga sudah siap diposisinya. Tinggal menunggu Kyungsoo yang tengah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada wanita yang selama seminggu ini telah membantunya banyak.

"Jaga dirimu Nyonya muda, aku akan merindukanmu."

"Ya, terimakasih. Sampai jumpa." Kyungsoo melambai, memasuki mobil lalu melaju pergi dari sana.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Kai bertanya, menarik istrinya agar bersandar pada tubuhnya, memberikan kecupan mesra dipucuk kepalanya. Sementara dia terus memberikan perlakukan manis itu pada Kyungsoo, paman Cha melirik dengan senyum jahil melalui spion atas.

"Baik, sangat baik. Terimakasih, kau yang terbaik." Balas Kyungsoo senang, memeluk Kai lalu memberinya ciuman manis dibibir. "Kau suami yang terbaik, terimakasih sudah memilihku sebagai istrimu, aku sangat beruntung."

"Aku yang beruntung karna memilikimu sayang." Keduanya larut dalam ciuman manis, sebelum memisahkan diri setelah mendengar paman Cha yang entah sengaja atau tidak terbatuk. Keduanya saling menatap, tertawa kecil lalu saling berpelukan.

"Apa kita akan naik helicopter lagi?"

"Apa kau tidak suka?" Jawab Kai atas pertanyaan Kyungsoo barusan. Gadis dalam pelukannya menggelang kecil lantas terkikik.

"Aku beruntung punya suami kaya sepertimu haha."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _What to the fuck!"_

Baekhyun, gadis mungil berambut pirang panjang itu memaki, menendang keras ban mobilnya yang kempes sebelum mengaduh kesakitan sambil berputar–putar memegang kaki kanannya.

Sial!

Bibi Kim tadi menghubunginya saat dia tengah asik tidur, menyuruhnya menjemput pasangan muda, Kai dan kyungsoo yang akan kembali dari bulan madu dilapangan dekat gereja. _Hell_ , tidak bisakah kolongmerat itu kembali dengan cara normal? Itu terlalu berlebihan sungguh. Lagipula keluarga Kim itu punya cukup banyak supir untuk melakukan pekerjaan ini. Lalu kenapa dia yang tengah asik tertidur itu harus susah–susah kesini? Dan sialnya ban mobilnya kempes. _Hell,_ lengkap sudah deritamu Byun Baekhyun.

"Demi pantatku! Kenapa tidak ada orang yang lewat disini?" Baekhyun mengerang, menatap jalanan kesana kemari dan mengerang karna tidak ada kendaraan ataupun satu orang yang lewat. Dia tidak membawa ponsel karna dia tadi terburu–buru. Gadis itu mengacak rambut pirangnya kasar. Kaus oblong merahnya nampak bergerak liar karna dia sedari tadi hanya mondar–mandir tdak jelas.

 _God! Help me!_

Lalu seorang anak kecil lewat menggunakan sepedahnya. Baekhyun nyaris berteriak girang, dengan semangat dia langsung mencegat bocah lelaki yang nampaknya akan lewat tersebut. Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya ditengah jalan nyaris seperti orang gila.

"Hei berhenti!" Pekiknya terlalu semangat. Bocah itu nampak terkejut, menarik remnya kuat–kuat sehingga sepedahnya berhent. Dia menatap wanita didepannya dengan alis berkerut. Rambut pirang panjang berantakan, celana hitam dengan sobekan dimana–mana, kaos oblong dan.. lihat senyumnya itu. Mendadak, bocah itu jadi ketakutan. Dengan cepat dia memutar balik sepedahnya lalu mengayuh pedalnya kuat–kuat meninggalkan wanita menyeramkan yang saat ini berteriak kencang tidak jelas.

Tuhkan, dia pasti orang gila.

"YA! BOCAH SIALAN! KAU MAU KEMANA HEH?AKU BUTUH BANTUANMU! YA! KEMBALIII!" Baekhyun berteriak frustasi lalu menghentak–hentakkan aspal dengan sebal.

 _Fiks! Bad day!_

 _Tiin! Tiin!_

Seruan klakson itu lantas membuatnya terjingkat, dia lalu menoleh kebelakang, menemukan sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam berhenti tepat dibelakangnya. Ah, sepertinya dia mau lewat tapi terhalang dengan posisi Baekhyun yang ada ditengah–tengah.

Pintu mobil lantas terbuka, seseorang keluar dan menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kesal. Sepertinya dia terganggu dengan kegiatan gila Baekhyun.

"YA! Apa yang kau–"

"OH! KAU!" Pekik Baekhyun, menunjuk pria jangkung didepannya dengan heboh. Sementara pria itu mengkerutkan dahinya, terlihat berfikir. Sepertinya dia pernah melihat wanita ini. Tapi dimana..

"Kau pria yang ada dipernikahan Kyungsoo bukan?" Pria itu terkejut mendengar ucapan gadis didepannya yang sangat benar tersebut. Dia lantas menatap gadis yang tengah tersenyum lebar itu seolah telah menemukan air ditengah gurun dengan lekat.

Oh! Dia ingat.

Dia kan..

"Byun… Baekhyun?" Tebaknya dan Baekhyun menjerit.

"YA! Kau mengingatku! _Gosh_! Tuhan terimakasih.." Baekhyun lantas memekik, berlari dan memeluk pria tersebut dengan erat. Pria ini pasti bisa membantu menyelesaikan masalahnya. Dan respon pria itu?

Park Chanyeol terkejut bukan main.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN.**


	4. 3rd Sequel

**Happiness (3** **rd** **Sequel of Happen Ending)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yixing memutar bola matanya jengah saat sosok Sehun selalu membututinya sedari tadi, mengekor seperti anak anjing yang ingin di pungut. Wanita cantik itu akhirnya menghela nafas dan berbalik menatap keponakannya di pertengahan anak tangga menuju lantai atas.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Sehun?"

Yixing sudah menghafal tabiat Sehun. Sedari dulu jika keponakan tampannya itu menginginkan sesuatu darinya, dia pasti akan selalu membututinya seperti anak anjing. Seperti dulu, saat dia dan Kai masuk taman kanak-kanak, lelaki itu selalu mengikutinya kemanapun untuk meminta hadiah _action figure robot optimus ori_ yang sama seperti milik Kai. Dan kini, apa yang dia inginkan? Dia ingin meminta Ferarri baru seperti milik Kai juga?

"Bibi,"

"Iya Sehun? Ada apa? Kau ingin sesuatu?" Lelaki tampan itu tak lantas menjawab, dia hanya diam dengan tatapan yang terlihat ragu. Yixing gemas dibuatnya, dia masih memiliki beberapa pekerjaan untuk menyelesaikan rumah baru ini.

"Sayang mengertilah jika Bibi masih harus mengatur dekorasi rumah ini."

"Bi, tunggu. Aku ingin meminta sesuatu."

"Apa? Katakan itu," Sehun menghela nafas, terlihat ragu-ragu dan itu membuat Yixing tidak sabaran dibuatnya. Keponakannya ini memang lucu sekali, dari luar saja dia terlihat dingin dan susah untuk ditebak, tapi nyatanya Sehun adalah lelaki yang manja dan sedikit pemalu.

"Sehun–"

"Gadis yang kemarin membantu disini itu Bi," Potong Sehun cepat sementara Yixing menautkan kedua alisnya. Gadis yang kemarin membantu disini? Hei, ada beberapa pelayan wanita yang membantu disini kemarin, siapakah gerangan yang Sehun maksud?

"Siapa yang kau maksud Sehun?"

"Gadis yang bersama Ibu Kyungsoo itu,"

"Luhan?" Sehun mengangguk dan merasakan dirinya menjadi sangat malu. Yixing menatap penuh selidik pada keponakannya tersebut. Untuk apa Sehun menanyakan tentang sahabat menantunya itu?

"Bisakah, um..um Bibi mendapatkan nomor ponselnya untukku?"

Sehun menunduk setelah mengatakan itu, mungkin dia malu sementara Yixing terlihat tersenyum lebar. Ah, apakah dia tertarik pada gadis asal Cina itu?

" _Selamat siang!_ "

Panjang umur sekali.

Yixing melihat Luhan yang baru datang bersama Xiumin, seketika sebuah ide brilliant terlintas di otaknya.

"Luhan!" Dia memanggil, membuat Sehun terkejut, terlebih menemukan gadis yang tengah menjadi pembicaraan mereka mendekat. Sial, kenapa Luhan bisa ada disini? Dengan cepat Sehun segera merubah mimic wajahnya menjadi datar.

"Iya Bi, ada apa?" Gadis itu menatap Yixing kemudian beralih pada Sehun yang berpura-pura cuek dan menyapa dengan hangat.

"Hai Sehun!"

"Hai Luhan." Sehun melirik, mencuri pandang pada Luhan yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan dress floralnya.

Yixing tersenyum, ah mungkin ideya akan berhasil. Dia lantas menatap Luhan dan berkata,

"Lu, bisakah kau menemani Sehun berkeliling keluar? Dia sudah lama tinggal di LA dan pastinya dia merindukan suasana Seoul."

Sehun mendongak menatap Bibinya, nampak melebarkan sedikit matanya.

"Tentu saja." Luhan mengangguk semangat, membuat Sehun menatapnya.

"Ayo Sehun! Aku akan menemanimu berkeliling dan menunjukkan tempat makan yang enak." Seru Luhan semangat. Lelaki pucat itu menatap Bibinya yang mengedipkan mata sebelum menggaruk belakang kepalanya, ah ide ini tidak buruk juga.

"Ayo Sehun!"

Lelaki pucat itu mengangguk, lantas mengikuti Luhan dengan senyum kecil tersemat di bibir tipisnya. Yixing yang melihat itu tertawa dibuatnya, _dasar kids jaman now!_

"Ibu Do, apakah Luhan sudah memiliki pacar?"

Xiumin menatap besannya sejenak, terlihat berfikir sebelum menggeleng.

"Tidak, dia sedang sendirian. Ada apa Ibu Kim?"

"Bagus, karna aku berniat menjodohkan mereka saja, haha."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maybach Exelero hitam itu melaju dengan santai, menyusuri jalanan berbukit yang sedikit berkelok. Suasana hening menjadi nuansa yang cukup canggung di dalam mobil berisi empat manusia itu. Kyungsoo ada di kursi belakang, sedang bersandar sambil tertidur di pelukan suaminya, sementara Baekhyun ada di dekat kursi kemudi menemani Chanyeol.

 _Yeah_ , kalian pasti bisa menebak, kedatangan Chanyeol yang tanpa sengaja itu seolah menjadi takdir Tuhan bahwa dia akan membantu Baekhyun.

" _Mobilku mogok dan aku harus menjemput Kyungsoo, bisakah kau membantuku untuk menjemput mereka?"_ Itu adalah kalimat yang Baekhyun lontarkan dengan penuh harap setelah dia melepaskan pelukannya tanpa canggung. Chanyeol tidak bisa menolak tentu saja, selain karna ekspresi Baekhyun yang begitu menggemaskan plus memelas, lelaki itu pada dasarnya tidak bisa menolak jika ada seseorang yang meminta bantuan. Hingga akhir dari masalah ini bisa di tebak, dia menjemput Kyungsoo yang baru pulang dari bulan madu dengan helicopter suami miliyunernya itu.

Lelaki jangkung itu melirik melalui spion atas, mencuri pandang pada Kyungsoo yang bersandar pada suaminya. Hah, sedikit ada rasa sesak saat melihat gadis itu bersama orang lain. Bagaimanapun, dia pernah menyimpan rasa untuk gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Suara datar suami Kyungsoo itu menyadarkan lamunan Chanyeol, lelaki itu melirik sejenak dan mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak ada."

"Aku melihatmu Park, mencuri-curi pandang pada istriku." Kedua lelaki itu sejenak berperang lewat tatapan matanya, Kai lebih mendominasi, bagaimanapun dia tidak akan suka siapapun menatap istrinya sedemikian rupa, terlebih orang itu adalah lelaki yang pernah menyimpan rasa untuk Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak mencuri pandang, oke aku hanya menatapnya sedikit."

"Lakukan sekali lagi dan aku akan membawa kedua matamu keluar dari kelopaknya." Chanyeol mendecih, merasa bahwa ancaman itu berlebihan. Daripada mencari masalah dengan lelaki macam Kai, Chanyeol memilih fokus pada jalanan. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang menatap keduanya dengan tidak mengerti.

Kai mendengus sekali, memilih membawa tatapannya ke luar jendela. Ayolah, orang tuanya memiliki banyak pelayan dirumah, tapi kenapa harus sahabat Kyungsoo yang _bar-bar_ itu yang menjemputnya? Terlebih lucunya gadis itu mengatakan bahwa mobilnya mogok di tengah jalan dan harus di derek lalu meminta bantuan Chanyeol yang kebetulan di temuinya untuk menjemputnya? Lelaki tan itu tidak habis fikir, situasi macam apa ini?

Mobil terus melaju dalam keheningan sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat tujuan. Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa Ibu Kyungsoo menyuruhnya agar mereka pulang ke rumah baru mereka, istana yang dipersiapkan dengan begitu cepat dan kilat.

"Sayang bangunlah." Kai menepuk lengan Kyungsoo pelan, membangunkan istrinya dengan cara yang lembut. Tak lama kemudian gadis itu membuka mata, menguap dengan kecil, masih bersandar pada bahu suaminya.

"Um, kita sudah sampai ya?"

"Ya. Bangunlah, kau bisa melanjutkan tidur saat di dalam nanti." Kyungsoo mengangguk, keluar dari mobil Chanyeol dan mengernyit saat menyadari dia berdiri didepan rumah yang tidak dikenalinya.

"Kai, apakah kita salah rumah? Ini rumah siapa?" Kyungsoo menatap kebingungan pada suaminya, meminta jawaban yang pasti. Kai hanya tersenyum, mengecup bibir istrinya dan menggumam,

"Ini rumah kita sayang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau dulu menyukai Kyungsoo ya?"

Chanyeol melirik ke samping pada Baekhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya menunggu jawaban. Memang, setelah mengantar Kyungsoo dan suaminya itu pulang ke rumah baru mereka, Chanyeol langsung bergegas pulang, tak lupa mengantarkan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu ke rumah orang tuanya. Sedikit informasi tentang gadis itu sudah dia ketahui, termasuk tentang statusnya yang sedang menuntut ilmu di Jerman sana.

"Ya, itu dulu sebelum Kyungsoo menikah. Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Tentu, tatapanmu tidak bisa membohongi siapapun."

 _Well,_ Baekhyun memang melihatnya. Bagaimana tatapan terluka itu ada pada mata Chanyeol saat melihat Kyungsoo bergandengan mesra dengan suaminya setelah turun dari helicopter tadi atau saat Kai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dengan mesra. Baekhyun gadis yang cukup peka, sehingga dia bisa memahami situasi dengan cepat. Mungkin karna alasan inilah Kai sempat marah saat ternyata Chanyeol yang menjemput mereka, tapi beruntung Kyungsoo bisa mengendalikan suaminya. Hah, ada-ada saja suami sahabatnya itu.

"Pasti terlihat sangat jelas ya?"

"Ya." Baekhyun mengangguk dan menemukan tatapan sedih lelaki disebelahnya.

"Kusarankan padamu, cepatlah _move on_ karna gadis yang kau suka sudah menjadi milik orang lain."

"Aku tahu, tapi tidak semudah itu pastinya."

"Yah, melupakan seseorang yang kita suka memang hal yang sulit, tapi jika kita mau berusaha pasti kau bisa melupakannya."

Chanyeol menyetujui kata-kata Baekhyun, tapi melakukan hal itu bukanlah perkara yang mudah, lelaki jangkung itu butuh waktu.

"Aku sedang berusaha."

Kalimat itu menjadi percakapan terakhir mereka, hingga akhirnya mobil Chanyeol menepi didepan pagar rumah Baekhyun.

" _Well,_ sudah sampai ternyata."

Baekhyun melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, turun dari mobil dan berputar, membungkuk didepan kaca mobil Chanyeol yang terbuka.

"Terimakasih atas semua bantuanmu Chanyeol."

Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk, bersiap pergi tapi gadis itu menahannya.

"Apa?" Chanyeol mengernyit saat Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Ponselmu."

"Ponselku?"

Si gadis bermata sipit itu mengangguk-ngangguk, membuat Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya curiga.

"Untuk apa kau meminta ponselku?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sudah berikan saja," Chanyeol tidak bisa menolak, dia lantas memberikan ponselnya kepada gadis itu. Baekhyun mengutak-atik ponselnya sejenak sebelum mengembalikan benda hitam itu ke pemiliknya. Chanyeol menemukan ada nomor ponsel gadis itu di kontaknya. Ouh, dia mencatat nomornya sendiri?

"Kau sudah membantu menderek mobilku, menjemput Kyungsoo dan mengantarku pulang. Jika ada waktu luang maka hubungi aku, mungkin aku bisa mentraktirmu makan sebagai ucapan terimakasih." Baekhyun tersenyum dengan begitu manis kemudian mengangkat bahu.

"Sudah ya, sampai jumpa Chanyeol." Gadis itu melambai, masih menyematkan senyuman itu sampai dia hilang di balik gerbang. Chanyeol masih diam dalam posisi sampai akhirnya dia terkekeh, menatap ponselnya sekali lagi di mana nomor ponsel Baekhyun tersimpan disana.

 _Pretty Byunbae._

 _+6282xxxxxxxx._

Gadis itu menyimpan nomor dan menamai kontaknya sendiri, dan itu sangat lucu saat dia menyebut dirinya cantik. Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa menampik jika Baekhyun memang cantik, sangat cantik malah, bahkan saat gadis itu hanya memakai _ripped jins_ dan kaus oblong tanpa _make-up_ , dia tetap mempesona.

Ah, ada apa dengannya? Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, memilih melajukan mobilnya dan pergi dari sana, namun masih dengan senyuman tersemat di bibirnya.

Mungkin dia dan Baekhyun akan bertemu lagi kedepannya.

 _Move on!_ Well, mungkin perkataan gadis itu ada benarnya. Chanyeol akan _move on_ dari Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau menyiapkan ini? Lagi?"

Kyungsoo sekali lagi dibuat takjub dengan perbuatan suaminya. Setelah pernikahan mewah mereka yang hampir menyaingi pernikahan pangeran Willian, bulan madu fantastis dengan helicopter dan pulau pribadi, kini dia mendapatkan hadiah berupa rumah mewah? Benar-benar millyuner Kim!

"Ini hadiah untuk pernikahan kita." Kai mencuri satu kecupan di bibir istrinya, sebelum menggandengnya memasuki rumah mereka. Beberapa pelayan langsung bekerja dengan membawa koper-koper kedalam.

"Woah," Gadis itu kembali dibuat ternganga oleh dekorasi rumah barunya. Saat masuk, mereka disambut oleh bundaran berisi dinding kaca yang melingkari taman bunga kecil serta patung aquaris yang mengeluarkan pancuran, dengan pilar-pilar kokoh sebagai penyangga. Dibelakangnya ada tangga menuju lantai dua serta ruang tamu yang menghadap ke arah kolam. Kyungsoo dibuat menggeleng, sejak kapan rumah ini disiapkan?

"Ini warisan dari kakekku sebagai hadiah saat aku menikah. Ibuku dan Ibumu yang bekerja keras untuk merenovasinya."

Kyungsoo seharusnya tidak terkejut. Setelah helicopter dan pulau pribadi, sebuah hadiah berupa rumah mewah mungkin hanya bagian kecil. Ah, Kyungsoo harusnya mengecek garasi untuk menemukan deretan mobil sport berjejer dengan gagah disana. Ferarri yang menjadi favorit Kai, Lykan Hypersport dan Aston Martin ada disana.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa," Kyungsoo menatap suaminya dengan ekspresi haru yang tidak bisa terbendung.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan? Kau memberikan semuanya untukku, terimakasih." Kyungsoo memeluknya, memberikan sebuah kecupan manis di bibirnya.

"Apapun untukmu sayang. Mau melihat kamar kita?" Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias, lantas mereka menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka. Gadis itu sudah bisa menebak, kamarnya akan lebih menakjubkan dari pada bundaran di lantai bawah. Semua perabotan terlihat sangat mewah dan berkelas, berkilau terang seolah menggambarkan betapa mahal harganya. Ada dua pintu disana, satu menuju ruang _wardrobe_ luas berisi ratusan pakaian branded serta kamar mandi yang didekorasi dengan tema alam dengan sentuhan beberapa tanaman hijau yang membuatnya nampak _aethestic_. Tapi dari itu semua, yang menarik perhatian Kyungsoo adalah lampu gantung yang akan hidup atau mati sendiri hanya dengan tepukan tangan serta gorden balkon yang akan menutup sendiri dengan kata kunci _buka/tutup_. Ini gila!

Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, hidupnya sudah sangat sempurna.

"Kau menyukainya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, sekali lagi memeluk suaminya.

"Aku sangat menyukainya sayang, sangat dan sangat. Terimakasih."

Kai membalas pelukannya, ikut senang atas kebahagiaan istrinya. _Pria gila yang akan melakukan apapun untuk istrinya._

"Bagian mana yang kau suka?"

"Um, _bathup_ kamar mandi." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?"

"Karna ada kaca besar didepannya, sepertinya akan menyenangkan jika kita bercinta dan semuanya terpantul disana."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo pagi itu terbangun dengan tubuh kelelahan, menemukan ranjang disebelahnya yang kosong sementara suara gemericik air terdengar dari kamar mandi, pasti Kai sedang mandi. Dia bangun dan meringis merasakan perih pada bagian bawahnya. Semalam mereka bercinta, tepat di _bathup_ yang menjadi tempat favoritnya dan tentu saja dengan kaca yang memantulkan kegiatan mereka di depannya.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Kai datang hanya dengan handuk melilit di pinggangnya.

"Sudah bangun?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, bangun dari tidurnya dan memakai kemeja milik Kai yang tertinggal semalam.

"Kau akan ke kantor?"

"Ada _meeting_ yang harus aku hadiri." Kyungsoo mengangguk, mengecek tas kerja suaminya kemudian membantunya berpakaian, memakaikan dasinya dengan rapi sampai suaminya terlihat siap untuk bekerja. Inilah kegiatannya sebulan belakangan.

"Ada jam kuliah?"

"Hari ini kosong, tapi aku akan menemui Baekhyun dan Luhan."

"Begitu." Kai menyelesaikan penampilannya, mendekati istrinya dan mencium bibirnya dengan rakus sebelum melepasnya, _sarapan paginya yang tidak boleh terlewat._

"Aku pergi dulu sayang."

Sementara Kyungsoo yang sudah terbiasa mengiyakan sambil mengusap bibirnya yang basah dengan punggung tangan, lantas menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap menemui Baekhyun dan Luhan. Hari ini dia tidak ada jam kuliah, Kai juga sedang tidak ingin sarapan kecuali ciuman tadi, sehingga membuatnya tidak memiliki sebuah pekerjaan apapun, pekerjaan lain seperti membersihkan rumah sudah di tangani oleh Bibi Kang, pembantu rumah tangganya.

Hah, bukankah pernikahan ini sempurna untuknya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"APA? KAU SERIUS?"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo berteriak heboh, menatap Baekhyun dengan menuntut sementara si pirang yang menjadi tersangka hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

" _Well,_ aku dan Chanyeol memang sudah jadian. Kami bahkan bercinta di apartementnya kemarin."

Baekhyun mengatakan hal tersebut dengan begitu santai sambil menyedot orange jusnya, beruntung mereka sedang berada di sebuah café yang sedang sepi karna ini memang jam-jam kerja jadi tidak perlu khawatir akan ada orang yang terganggu dengan perkataan frontal Baekhyun.

"Baek kau serius?"

"Untuk apa aku bohong? Kau tidak lihat bercak merah ini dan bagaimana caraku berjalan?" Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling memandang satu sama lain dan mengangguk setuju, cara Baekhyun berjalan memang menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu baru saja _dimakan habis_. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo juga demikian mengingat berapa _ronde_ yang dia habiskan bersama Kai untuk bercinta semalam.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa jadian?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. _Well,_ dia memang tahu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjadi dekat setelah terakhir kali menjemputnya sepulang dari bulan madu itu, tapi tidak di sangka akan secepat ini.

"Tentu saja karna sebulan ini kami sering bertemu dan tidak memutus komunikasi. Yang terpenting adalah aku sudah bisa membuatnya _move on_ darimu sepenuhnya." Baekhyun menunjuk Kyungsoo dan melanjutkan. "Kami masing-masing merasa nyaman dan cocok, dia mengerti aku dan aku memahami apa keinginannya. Kemarin dia menyatakan cinta dan aku langsung menerimanya, kemudian kami bercinta, selesai."

"Kau parah sekali, setelah jadian langsung bercinta!"

"Kenapa tidak? Kami sama-sama menginginkannya. Aku juga menikmatinya, dia bahkan jauh lebih _hot_ dari pada mantanku di Jerman sana." Saat mengatakannya, Baekhyun terlihat menahan senyuman mesumnya, membayangkan kegiatan ranjangnya yang panas dengan Chanyeol semalam.

"Yayaya, jiwa _cabe_ itu memang tidak pernah lepas darimu. Kau dan Kyungsoo itu sama-sama saja, _female bitches_." Luhan memaki, karna memang pada dasarnya hanya dia yang masih belum _tersentuh_. Bagaimana akan bercinta, Sehun saja masih menggantungkan hubungan mereka, padahal Luhan sudah berharap lebih pada albino itu.

"Dan kau, bagaimana denganmu? Jangan bilang hanya kau saja yang belum bercinta dengan pasanganmu!"

"Sial, jangan terlalu mengatakannya dengan frontal Baekhyun!" Luhan memberengut, kesal. Dia dan Sehun memang dekat setelah Yixing memintanya menemani Sehun berkeliling Seoul tempo waktu, keduanya juga kerap menghabiskan waktu bersama setelahnya. Keduanya sudah dekat, tidak merasakan canggung dan saling mengenal satu sama lain, Luhan bahkan sudah memahami sifat asli Sehun yang manja dan sedikit pemalu tersebut. Tapi sayangnya sampai saat ini lelaki itu tak kunjung menyatakan cintanya. Apa Sehun tidak serius dengannya dan hanya mempermainkannya? Ah sial, padahal Luhan sudah berharap banyak.

"Dia bahkan kembali ke LA dua hari yang lalu." Luhan merengut saat mengatakannya. Sehun memang kembali ke LA, entah untuk apa dan sampai kapan Luhan tidak tahu. Dia seperti di gantung oleh Sehun saat ini, menyebalkan.

"Wah, kau akan menjalani LDR dengannya ya?" Baekhyun mengompori, semakin membuat Luhan memberengut. Gadis bermata sipit itu lantas menahan tawa dan membawa arah pandangnya pada Kyungsoo, keduanya kemudian sama-sama mengangguk.

 _Well,_ Sehun memang kembali ke LA, untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan yang rencananya akan di gelar disana. Dan saat ini, Sehun sudah kembali pulang ke Korea tanpa Luhan ketahui, sedang menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untuk melamarnya. Lelaki itu menemui orang tua Luhan diam-diam, meminta restu tanpa di ketahui. Begitulah rencana Sehun dan hanya Luhan yang tidak tahu akan hal itu, Sehun sengaja membuatnya kesal agar gadis itu merasa _digantung_ sebelum memberikannya kejutan, yang rencananya akan di adakan malam ini.

Ya, Sehun akan melamar Luhan malam ini.

Ah, Kyungsoo jadi tidak sabar menunggu hal tersebut. Dia bahkan sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk Luhan. Tentu saja itu adalah _Lingerie_ tipis berbahan sutra dengan warna merah menantang yang tidak akan bisa menutupi tubuh Luhan dari pandangan Sehun, haha.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Backsong: HyunA – Lip &Hip_

 _Fiuuu_ , Soo sama Baek ko mesum ya wkwkwk, masih gantung? Apa? masih? Tapi udahan ya, uda sampe sini dulu. Chanbaek uda jadian, Sehun uda mau lamar Luhan dan Kyungsoo, jangan tanyakan lagi XDD

Ini bener-bener uda end, kalo ada ide sama _mood_ , bakal di lanjutin sequel mereka punya baby! Kkkk~

 _Ps. Ditulis menggunakan sistim kebut semalam, jadi apabila thypo masih bertebaran itu sudah biasa wkwkwk._

Thanks semuanya^^

Love and Love.


End file.
